Rose's New Life
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Sequel to Longing For Freedom. Two and a half years after LFF ends, it's time for Rose to leave the Black Pearl and start her new life as a married woman. How will Jack and Arabella deal with Rose's leaving and the rest of their children growing?
1. Chapter: Growing Children

**Chapter 1: Growing Children**

**Rose's New Life**

**Sequel to Longing For Freedom**

**Chapter 1: Growing Children**

As the sky grew dark and the sun set over the open ocean, the world seemed calm and at peace. There was no better place to be than at sea. The slight sway of the Black Pearl could calm anyone's nervous. Well, all except for our very nervous Captain Jack Sparrow. Why was he nervous, you ask. Well, the time he had dreaded for three years now was drawing near. In just a few short weeks, his darling daughter, Rose Sparrow would be leaving to marry Klaus Baudelaire, captain of the Dark Avenger. Let's just say Jack didn't exactly 'like' his daughter's husband-to-be. Well, truth be told, he hated his guts. But even though he refused to admit it the only reason Jack hated him was because he didn't want to let his little girl go. It was rather cute, but Jack couldn't hold onto her forever so thinking about what was best for his daughter he agreed to let Klaus marry Rose when she turned twenty one.  
Rose's 21st birthday was in fact only about six weeks away. Jack sneered as he thought of what he was going to be doing once the deadline was up. His daughter would be in the hands of that…little…well you get the point. But in the end he was doing the right thing. He just needed to learn to let go. Rose wasn't a child anymore and therefore could make her own decisions no matter how much he wished he could make them for her.  
As he continued to steer his beloved ship to their next port, he remembered the first time he was told he was going to be a father.

* * *

_Jack was back in Tortuga in need of a ship, his just always ended up at the bottom of the ocean. It was beginning to irritate him so he walked down to the docks to see if he could possibly 'borrow' one. He finally saw one that looked seaworthy and looked like it hadn't been used in a while. He was just a few feet away from it when he heard somebody shout his name. He quickly turned and saw Arabella running towards him. He felt a little awkward when she caught up with him after what happened the last time he saw her. He was a little amazed that she would be back here so soon, but then again with a mother as a pirate there was no reason to be surprised to see her here, "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." He said trying his best to try and ignore how awkward this was._

"_Jack, ye've got to get out of here." She pleaded_

"_Well, I was just about to leave so no problem, but why do I need to?" he asked. The panicky look on her face was starting to worry him._

_Just as she was about to answer that question, Captain Smith headed straight towards them as angry as waves in a hurricane. She ran straight for them with her crew following close behind her who also didn't look that happy. Jack guessed when the captain wasn't happy then nobody was happy. "Bind his hands and take him to the ship." She ordered with a lot of venom in her voice. Two muscular men grabbed Jack's arms and tied his hands behind his back so tightly Jack was sure his wrists were bleeding._

"_What in the name of all that's blessed and blasted is going on?" he asked Laura._

"_You should know exactly what's going on you filthy rat." She said with a sneer._

_He was a little scared, but he wasn't going to show it for nothing. "Sorry luv, but I have no idea."_

"_Take him to the ship." She turned and headed back to the ship with Arabella following close behind who kept her head down the whole time. Jack wondered if she had told her mother about what happened. That's probably why she was doing this, but he really didn't think Arabella would tell her mother about this sort of thing. He didn't have time to think about it when the men started to push him towards the ship. "Move it, ye little runt."_

"_Who you calling a runt?" Jack asked clearly insulted. The man kicked him in the backside, so he shut his mouth and let them drag him to the Fleur where he was pushed into the captain's cabin where Arabella and her very angry mother were waiting. One of the men cut his hands loose and then they both left. "I still don't know what the devil is going on."_

_Laura turned to her daughter who was sitting at the small table. "Why don't you tell him, Arabella?"_

_Arabella looked up. She was a little pale with tears in her eyes. "Mother just let…"_

"_TELL HIM!" Laura shouted so loudly that the whole crew heard._

_Arabella hung her head. She knew Jack would never forgive her for this, but he needed to find out about this sooner or later. She slowly looked up at him with hurt eyes. "I'm having a baby."_

_Jack's jaw dropped. "Oh bugger"_

* * *

A small smirk made it's way onto the Captain's face when he remembered how scared he had been when Arabella told him he was going to be a father. He was more scared of having a baby than Captain Smith. But in the end it did turn out.  
He sighed as he looked out over the horizon. Fatherhood was the greatest challenge he had ever been through. Now he had to learn how to let go of something he had sworn to take care of twenty one years ago. "Cotton, take the wheel." He ordered as he turned and walked down to his cabin.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a loud noise that sounded like someone had fallen right on their face. "Matthew Jack Sparrow get over here now!" Arabella screamed from the other room.

"Noooo!" a little brown-haired two-year-old shrieked as he ran out of the bed chambers and into the captain's office like area. When he saw Jack, he ran over to him and grabbed his legs for dear life, "Daddy, help me." He said burying his face in his father's leg.

Jack laughed a little as he picked up his son, "What's wrong, Mattie?" he asked

"I no wanna bafth." He replied in two-year-old tongue.

At that moment Arabella came stomping into the room with a very irritated look on her face. Her shirt was nearly soaked with water and her red hair was a mess. Jack tried his best to hold back his laughter, but the sight of his wife standing there with that look on her face was priceless. "Well, ye're going to get a bath whether you like it or not, mister." She said as she stomped over to them.

"But Daddy doesn't take a bafth." Mattie protested

"I know, but that doesn't mean you don't have to." She said and pulled the little boy out of his snickering father's arms. Arabella just gave Jack the look, "Ye're next, Captain." She growled as she left the room.

"I don't think so, luv." He said and quickly left the cabin. Deciding that he needed a bottle of rum to clear his head, he made his way down to the galley and found his oldest son pigging out on whatever he could find. "Take it easy, lad. Ye're not going to starve." He said as he walked over to the rum cabinet.

"What? The portions at dinner are way too small and besides Mattie and Cassie keep snatching things off my plate." Jason complained with his mouth full of food.

Jack chuckled as he pulled the cork off the bottle with his teeth, "Sure, blame it on the toddlers. Truth is ye're just a going boy that has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Jason scowled at that comment. He hated being called a 'growing boy' because he was full grown. Well, he _thought_ he was full grown. Sure he was almost as tall as his father now, but his muscles still hadn't completely taken shape yet. His voice had finally stopped squeaking when he turned sixteen (which he was very grateful because his older sister never tired of making fun of his 'girly voice'). So while mumbling his disgust for parents and older sisters, he got up and went to his cabin.

Jack just shook his head as a smile spread across his face. The poor lad was learning what all boys had to go through when they became men. Now he just needed to be trained to be a good captain. "I sure hope he doesn't join the East India Trading Company." Jack mumbled just before taking another gulp of rum. He'd be damned if his own son betrayed him like that. For it was in fact the East India Trading Company who had taken Rose from him all those years ago. But Jason seemed to dislike those stuck-up jerks just as much as he did so Jack was pretty sure that would never happen. All he wanted was for his children to not make the same mistakes he had when he was young.

**Author's notes: Okay how is it so far? Don't worry, this will not take forever to update cause I've got a good plan going. So please, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter: The Sparrow Family

**Chapter 2: The Sparrow Family**

As the Black Pearl gently swayed through the blue waters of the ocean, Rose couldn't take the smile off her face as she thought about her beloved fiancée. In just six short weeks, she would become Mrs. Baudelaire and sail off into the sunset with her wonderful husband. But now as the time neared, a part of her was a little…depressed. Leaving her parents after only three years after they were reunited seemed a bit depressing. All her life she had wanted freedom, but now that it was in her grasp she was unsure about what she was going to do with it. Well, besides marring Klaus that is. But who says she can't just figure it out when she gets there? That's pretty much what she decided to do as she lied on her bunk staring at the ceiling.  
After a while her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep making her have a strange dream.

_Rose was sitting in a cold, damp room that barely had any light in it at all. But she could care less for as she sat there in the dark a horrible pain was ripping her into. Sweat was falling down her face as she moaned in pain. Suddenly it worsened and she let out a scream that shook the whole room. It was unbearable. She didn't understand why she was in so much pain or what was causing it.  
Then a stream of light came into the room as a door opened. There in the doorway stood a figure that could always heal her pain. She looked up into his concerned face and reached for him, "Klaus, please…help me." She pleaded just before screaming in pain._

_The young captain quickly ran to her side and took her hand in his, "It'll be over soon, Rose. I promise." He whispered in her ear and then he placed his lips on her own._

"Rosie, wake up." Arabella said as she shook Rose's shoulder. Rose moaned and completely ignored her mother. She didn't want the wonderful dream to end. "Come on, Rosie. Up, up. We're making port."

"Fine" Rose grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Be sure to dress like a normal young woman and not a pirate. We're in a not-so-pirate-friendly port." Arabella said as she walked toward the door, "Yer father said to be on deck after you grab something from the galley."

"Yes Mom" Rose said as she walked over to the dresser. Arabella nodded and walked out the door. Rose dug through her dresser and found a clean white, baggy shirt with a golden colored vest that had classy designs on it and a dark blue skirt. Then she found her boots that were a little more feminine than the ones she wore everyday on the ship. These clothes were nice but didn't attract attention…well the get-thrown-in-prison-for-being-a-pirate attention anyway. Rose took a quick look at herself in the mirror and shrugged, "Well, I guess this is as good as it's gonna get." She said after she dressed and brushed her brown curls into place. She sighed as she walked out of her room and out to the galley.  
When she walked into the room she found her mother trying to get the twins to eat their breakfast, "Mattie, ye're not going to go into town with me and Daddy if ye don't eat yer oatmeal." Arabella said as she forked a few of her eggs.

Mattie made a face of disgust, "I no want to eat nasty mush." He said as he pouted in his seat.

"Cassie's eating it." Rose said as she put some eggs on her own plate and sat down next to her little sister who seemed to like the 'nasty mush'. Unfortunately she also seemed to like getting it all over her face.

"So?" Mattie asked still giving his breakfast a disgusted look.

Just as Rose was about to answer Jack came walking into the galley slightly swaying a little more than usual. Arabella eyed him as he walked over to the counter to grab some coffee, "Jack, how much rum did ye drink last night?" she asked.

"Too much" he replied before chugging a whole cup in about a minute. Obviously he was having a serious hangover.

"Well, its yer own fault that ye drank that much. You really need to learn." She said as she shook her head.

Jack just rolled his eyes and then looked down at the full bowl of oatmeal in front of Mattie, "Son, how come yer bowl's still full?" he asked

"I no want mush." Mattie said as he crossed his little arms over his chest and pouted.

Jack sighed, "I'll let ye wake up yer brother if ya eat it."

Mattie's lips turned up into the evil grin that was just like his father's, "Okay" he said in a sinister voice…well as sinister as a two-year-old can get anyway. They all laughed as Mattie dug into the mush and finished it in about five minutes. "Now can I wake him up?" he asked with a bunch of oatmeal all over his face.

Arabella sighed as she grabbed a wet rag and wiped her son's face, "Why didn't I think of this fifteen minutes ago?" she asked herself.

"I don't know." Cassie said as Arabella began to wipe her face.

Mattie ran over to his father and tried to drag him by the hand to Jason's room, "Come on, Daddy" he whined as he tried his best to pull Jack. Jack just laughed and let his son pull him along to Jason's room.

Arabella sighed as she started cleaning up the mess they left behind, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with them." She said with a smile.

Rose shrugged as she picked up Cassie, "Not much you can do, Mom."

Arabella chuckled, "Nope so I guess I'll just give up."

"Fine by me" Rose said as she turned and walked out of the room with Cassie still in her arms. She decided she wanted to see Mattie bounce on their brother so she walked toward his cabin and found her dad leaning in the doorway watching Mattie bounce on Jason's back. "I'm guessing it's still a working progress?" she asked as she leaned against the doorway.

"Aye, I'm starting to wonder how late that boy stays up." Jack replied as he watched Mattie continue to bounce on his brother's back, "Jason, if you don't get up yer bedtime will be the same as the twin's."

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled as he pushed Mattie off his bed. Jason stood up and grabbed his shirt from the chair and pulled it over his head, "What's this world coming to when a guy can't even sleep in for once." He grumbled as he walked out of the room.

"If you went to bed at a decent hour we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" Jack said as he picked Mattie up and walked up to his cabin where he found Arabella getting ready. She wore a scarlet colored dress with a black sash around her waist which stayed tiny even after four children. Jack set Mattie down and walked over to her while she brushed her red curls. He grinned evilly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look gorgeous, Belle." He muttered before kissing her neck.

"Jack, I'm trying to get ready and Mattie's in the room. I don't want the baby to see this." She said as she tried to pull out of his arms.

"He's not paying any attention to us, luv." Jack whispered seductively, "Come on, Belle"

"Fine" she said as she turned around in his arms, but just before their lips met Mr. Gibbs opened the door.  
"Oh, sorry, Jack, but I need permission to hand out the pay. They're getting a little restless."

"Yes, fine go ahead." Jack grumbled, rather annoyed that he had been interrupted…again.

"Ye're gonna let a little thing like that stop ye?" Arabella asked in a seductive tone. Jack just smiled evilly as Arabella wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met in a very passionate kiss.  
But yet again the door to the cabin opened, "Oh god! Get a room!" Jason said covering his eyes.

"We have a room, lad, but your in it." Jack said, breaking the kiss.

Jason gave them a look of total disgust, "Are we going to go into town or what?" he asked.

"Fine, I'll get the twin terrors." Arabella moaned as she let go of her husband. You could tell she was clearly disappointed about…well…you know.

"Jason, go put on some clothes that don't make you look like a pirate." Jack ordered as he walked out of the cabin.

"You're one to talk." Jason said giving his father a flat look.

"Do it or yer not going anywhere near the town, savvy?" Jack insisted giving his son a shove to his own cabin.

"I hate my life." Jason muttered as he walked down to his cabin.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Jack asked himself as he stood there shaking his head.

"Plank walking is a good idea." Rose said from behind her father.

Cassie reached out to Jack as he turned around to face them. He sighed as he took her from her sister, "Rosie, as much as the boy irritates me I would never do that to any of me children. Making them swab the deck on the other hand is an option."

"I know." Rose said, remembering all the times she was forced to do just that.

Arabella suddenly emerged from the cabin with Mattie in her arms, "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Just as soon as Jason gets up here." Rose said

"I'm up here so let's go." Jason said as he ran up the stairs.

"Finally" Rose muttered as they walked down the gangplank of the Black Pearl and walking into the town.

**Author's notes: Sorry it's not that long, but I've got other stories that I need to update as well plus I'm getting pretty busy. Anyway, review, review, review.**


	3. Chapter: Sparrow Charm

**Chapter 3: Sparrow Charm**

When the sun reached high noon, Arabella and Rose were walking down Main Street of the small town with the twins by their sides. Mattie and Cassie were bouncing with excitement as their mother and sister went around the shops. Arabella had promised the twins that she would take them to the candy shop after they met up with Jack and Jason who were getting supplies for the ship.  
When they passed by the seamstress, Rose stopped and looked over at her mother, "Mom, there's something I have to do here so could I meet you at the candy shop as well?"

Arabella looked around the place for a minute. She was a little hesitant about leaving Rose alone, but her daughter was in fact twenty-years-old and was very good at defending herself she nodded her head and took Mattie's hand from his sister's, "Just be sure to meet us there at 2:00 otherwise yer father's coming after ya." Arabella warned in her motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am" Rose said before she headed to the shop.

"Bye Wosie!" the twins called, waving as she walked toward the door.

"Bye twinsters" she said with a smile as they walked with their mother down the street. Rose turned and walked into the door with one thing on her mind.

When the seamstress saw her wake in, she smiled brightly, "Ah, Miss Sparrow, my best customer." She called as she walked out from behind the counter.

"Mrs. Peters, it's good to see you." Rose said as she walked over to the middle-aged woman with shiny black hair.

Mrs. Peters smiled at the young woman before her, "So are we here for another dress or shirt and pants outfit?" she said as she got her tape measure ready.

Rose smiled brightly, "Actually, I'm here for another purpose."

The older woman looked up at the young pirate, "Oh, and what would that be?" she asked suspiciously.

Rose looked around the room to be sure no one else was listening, "I'm in need of a wedding gown." She whispered.

Mrs. Peters' face brightened with excitement, "Oh wonderful! This is wonderful news! Oh, please tell me who the lucky boy is." She pleaded as she pulled Rose over to the white silk fabrics.

A scarlet blush came over Rose's cheeks as she thought of her wonderful husband to be, "Well, he's all I've ever dreamed of and more. His blue eyes dazzle me beyond belief and his brown curls are gorgeous. His smile makes me weak in the knees and I just can't wait till the day I say I do." She said, smiling as bright as a summer day.

Mrs. Peters smiled at the girl's loving eyes as she thought of her fiancée, "Sounds like he is Mr. Perfect. Now let's get this started." She said and began to look through the white fabric, "What is the theme color, my dear?"

Over the next hour and a half, Mrs. Peters measured Rose and helped her pick out the fabric and material all while they talked about Rose's Mr. Right. Finally Mrs. Peters told her she'd get started right away and it should be ready by tomorrow. Luckily for Rose, Jack said they were staying for two days because the Pearl needed some repairs. So when she was finished, Rose waved goodbye and walked down the street to the candy shop just in time to see her family walk out the door with the twins over their father's shoulders giggling the whole time. Jack looked up and saw his eldest daughter walking towards them, "Rosie, what took you so long?" he asked.

"I had something important to do." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, sorry, but we ate all the candy so you missed out." Jason said with an evil grin.

That comment just got him a slap upside the head from his mother, "That's not true." She said as she handed a small paper bag to Rose.

"I don't care either way." Rose said as she looked inside. She was probably going to give it to the twins anyway because she didn't want to gain any weight before the wedding.

"What was this 'important thing' you had to do?" her father asked as he set down the rowdy twins.

"Oh, just something important." She replied simply.

Jack looked at her suspiciously, but didn't press the matter any further as they walked down to look at more shops. When they reached a small shop on the end of the street that held small trinkets and things like that, Jack and Arabella took the twins to the back where they looked for something that would quiet them down while Rose and Jason just walked around looking at the interesting things on the shelves.

Jason was looked at a small collection of beads when he heard someone giggling behind him. He slowly turned and saw a young girl about his age smiling at him. She was rather beautiful with her dark brown hair that came to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were a greenish-brownish color and her smile was gorgeous to the young pirate. With a smile that looked way too much like his father's, he approached the girl as she stood there staring at him. She was wearing a white baggy shirt with a black vest/slash corset on top and a brown skirt. She continued to smile as he walked toward her, obviously not worried about talking to a handsome young man such as him. Jason grinned once he was standing in front of the young woman who had caught his attention, "I haven't seen you around here much when my ship's come in." he said, using his Sparrow charm. Oh, Jack was going to be so proud.

She just smiled and blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm not from around here." She responded still smiling at this young man's handsome face.

"Really? Then where are you from?" Jason asked obviously flirting with her.

Fortunately for him, she seemed to like it and didn't look like he was going to slap him, "Oh, you promise not to turn me in if I tell you." She pleaded with a small smile.

"Cross my heart, luv" Jason promised still smiling. You could've sworn you were looking at a younger version of Captain Jack Sparrow as Jason talked to this girl. Jack however did see from the other end of the store. A smile spread across his face as he watched his son talk to a young woman just the same way he used to. He couldn't be more proud of that kid. Sparrow charm had definitely been passed down to the next generation.

"Well…I'm from Tortuga." The young woman whispered to Jason.

Jason's eyebrows rose when he heard her say that, "Really, it's not that bad of a town especially if ye're a pirate."

"I've always wanted to be a pirate, but I've never been able to get the chance." She said, slightly flirting with him as well, "By the way, I'm Diana."

"A name like that suites someone as pretty as you." Jason remarked still smiling grinning.

Diana blushed a little as she looked at the young man's dazzling smile, "Why thank you. Might I have the pleasure of hearing your name?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Jason Sparrow, m'lady" he replied.

Unfortunately for Jason, Arabella also saw him with the girl and wasn't too happy about this. She should've known he'd be just like Jack when it came to girls. She didn't approve of how the Sparrow men swoon girls into doing whatever they wished. Jack was still smiling as he watched his son, but immediately stopped when Arabella elbowed him in the gut, "There's nothing to smile about, Jack." She said through clenched teeth as she and Jack paid for whatever they got..

Jack took in a deep breath so he could ignore the pain, "Of course there is, luv. He's finally become a lady's man."

"So you want our son to get a girl pregnant and leave her? What if it was Rosie in that situation?" Arabella asked motioning the young woman Jason was talking to.

"Fine" Jack grumbled, "Jason, let's go!" Jack called.

Jason and Diana turned at the sound of his voice before sighing and looking back at each other, "I'm sorry, but I need to go." He said

"I hope to see you around sometime." She said with a small smile.

"Me too" Jason replied still grinning as he turned and headed toward his parents. But when Diana couldn't see him anymore he turned to his parents with a scowl on his face, "Why did you do that?" he asked

Arabella glared down at her son, "Ye shouldn't toy with a young girl's emotions, young man." She replied sternly.

"Who said I was toying with her emotions?" he asked as he followed his family to the ship. Rose held the twins hands as they walked back home so Arabella could talk with Jason uninterrupted.

"I say you were. You have no idea what that does to a girl her age." His mother replied as they reached the docks.

Once Arabella, Rose and the twins were below deck, Jack pulled Jason aside, "Personally, I couldn't have been more proud of ya when I say you talking with that girl. Apparently the Sparrow charm as been successfully passed down to the next generation." He said with a smile as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Thanks Dad" he said as he tried to put his hair back in place, "I wish I could see her again though." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. The part of Diana is actually based off of one of my most loyal reviewers, insanelilpiratess. Since she told me (countless times) how much she loved Jason, I decided I'd pay her back.**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to my other most loyal reviewer, Oceangoddess. She has helped me countless times when I got caught on a certain story so cookies for her. **


	4. Chapter: The Dress

**Chapter 4: The Dress**

The next day, Jack sent some of the crew to finish getting supplies for the ship and recruit more men while he and his family stayed on the ship. Well, that's what he thought anyway. After the crew left, Arabella and Rose were preparing to go back into town to get some 'womanly' things like, cloth, sewing things etc. When Jack saw them doing this, he raised an eyebrow at his wife, "Where do you think you're going, eh?" he asked.

Arabella looked up after setting her brush back down on her dresser, "Rosie and I need to pick up some things from town." Jack opened his mouth to say something but Arabella held up her hand to stop him, "We are going alone so you'll get to spend time alone with your younger children."

Jack's eyes widened, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Belle. I have enough trouble taking care of one toddler. Can you at least take one with you?" he begged.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Ye'll be fine and besides you've got Jason to help you."

"Oh, yes, the one person who can really handle a toddler when he barely knows how to handle himself." Jack said flatly.

"Dad, don't you think you're over reacting?" Rose asked as she walked into the cabin.

"Fine, go off, do you're 'women' things, and leave your poor husband and father to tend to the little ankle bitters all by his lonesome." Jack said, giving up.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Jack." Arabella said as she walked out the cabin door. Rose followed suit and they were soon walking off the dock and out into the town, leaving poor Jack to tend to the terrible two.  
Speak of the devil, Jack soon felt two sets of little arms wrap themselves around his legs. He looked down and saw his twins smiling up at him, "Ride! Ride! Ride!" They kept shouting. Jack groaned as he started walking towards his cabin with the terrible twinsters sitting on his feet making walking a little harder for the pirate captain.

* * *

Rose and her mother were walking down the streets of the town and soon came to where the seamstress' shop was. "Mom, I need to go in here for a fitting." Rose said as she headed into the store.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Arabella asked.

Rose smiled at her wonderful mother, "I was hoping you would." Arabella gave her a suspicious look on her face, but followed her daughter into the store where a very excited Mrs. Peters was waiting for them.

"Oh honey you're finally here." She said excitedly. "The dress is in the dressing room as well as the veil."

Arabella looked at her daughter with a surprised look on her face, "A wedding dress?" she asked. Rose nodded and walked into the dressing room. A little while later, Rose came out dressed all in white. The dress hugged her curves but flowed from the waist down like silk curtains blowing in the wind. The train on the dress flowed behind her like waves on the ocean. The sleeves were snug on her arms but as they got further down they loosened and looked almost like white wings. The veil was the same material as the skirt and was held on her head by a small tiara that Beatrice had insisted she wear. The blusher covered her face perfectly. All in all, Rose looked like the perfect bride and the sight of her in that dress brought tears to her mother's eyes. "Oh, my baby's all grown up." She said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you, Mom." Rose said while she embraced her mother.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Arabella replied. After a minute, she let go and stepped back to look at her daughter, "You're so beautiful." She muttered as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Mama" Rose said as she felt a few tears in her own eyes. She then turned to the seamstress who was crying as well, "What do you think?" she asked

"Oh honey, you're the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen." She while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

As Arabella watched Rose and Mrs. Peters make sure the dress was alright, it finally hit her that her daughter was a grown woman about to get married and leave her. Her baby, the child that brought her and Jack together was leaving them. She was all grown up and ready to go. It was finally time to let go. This brought more tears to her eyes as she watched her daughter go back into the dressing room and change out of the beautiful white gown. _"She's all grown up."_ Arabella thought.

Mrs. Peters walked up to Arabella and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard to see the baby you held in your arms grow up and leave you, but they won't be gone for good. They'll always come back to you." She said with a smile.

Arabella smiled back and sighed, "I just can't believe it's finally happening. She's grown up."

"But she's a very wonderful woman. I'm sure she gets that from her mother." The old woman said still smiling.

"Thank you" Arabella said just as Rose came out with the dress in her arms.

They paid for the gown and were soon walking back to the Pearl. Rose looked at her mother and saw the sadness on her face as they reached the dock, "Mom, are you okay?" she asked.

Arabella nodded and smiled at her daughter's lovely face, "I just can't believe you'll all grown up and leaving me." She said

Rose pulled her mother into her arms and felt the tears finally fall down her face, "I'm not leaving for good. I'll come back again."

"I know you will, darling." Arabella said holding her daughter tightly in her arms. She never wanted moments like these to end, but some things can't last forever. It was almost time to let go.

**Author's notes: Is anybody else crying? I know I am. Just wait till Jack has to let go. Then I'm really gonna cry.**

**Anyway, if you're thinking this is a little too happy, just wait till after the wedding. That's when thing begin to really happen.**

**Please, please review. I love them. I'd like to hear what you people think. Plus I want to hear suggestions if you have them. **

**I was wondering if anybody knew any songs that were for fathers and daughters. Remember this has to be something that could work for Jack, but the father side of Jack.**


	5. Chapter: Learning to Let Go

**Chapter 5: Learning to Let Go**

The next day, the crew of the Black Pearl was preparing to leave when a young man about sixteen years old walked up to Jack as he supervised the loading of the ship. "Captain Sparrow!" the boy called as he walked down the dock.

Jack turned and saw the young man dressed in brown pants with a white baggy shirt and a green sash tied around his waist along with a tricorn hat on his head. "Aye lad" Jack said as the boy stopped beside him.

"I'm looking for a job and I'd like to join yer crew if you're still looking." The boy said.

Jack looked down at the young man beside him. He was a little scrawny, barely looked like he'd ever been out at sea, but from the looks of his hands you could see that he had worked a lot in his young life. Jack figured that with a little training this kid would make a fine pirate. "What's yer name, lad and have you ever worked on a ship before?" he asked even though he doubted it.

"My name is Daniel and I've worked on a ship only once, but I am a fast learner, sir." The young man replied.

Well, that seemed to be enough for Jack so with a smirk on his face, he said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, lad."

"Thank you, sir" the boy said before Jack ordered him to help with the rest of the loading. Jack liked that this kid called him sir instead of just Jack like everybody else does. _"Some people have no respect for their authority figures."_

Of course what Jack didn't know was that this particular young man wasn't exactly what he 'claimed' to be. He was very good at hiding his true identity and he knew it. But unfortunately for him, someone knew exactly who he was.  
Jason had a slight smirk on his face as he watched Daniel tied up some loose ends. Even though he'd only seen this person once, he'd recognize them in a heartbeat. Slowly, he made his way to where Daniel was standing and leaned against the railing beside him, "I think you look better in this than in the dress you were wearing a few days ago." He whispered.

The boy turned around and gave the captain's son a horrified look, "Excuse me?" he said.

Jason just rolled his eyes, "Please, you may have fooled everyone else, but you can't fool me, Diana." He said with his devilish grin that he got from his father.

Diana looked around with a panicked expression on her face, "Please don't tell anyone, Jason. I really need this job." She pleaded in her girl voice.

"I didn't plan on it, luv." He replied, "If I had known you wanted to work on this ship, I would've arranged it earlier."

Diana blushed a little, "I wished you'd have told me that. I'd rather be around you as a girl and not in this get up." She said in a bit of a flirty way.

Jason smiled evilly, "Me too"

* * *

As the weeks passed, Rose had trouble containing her excitement. It wouldn't be long until she'd start her new life with the one man that takes her breath away. But excitement wasn't the only thing she was feeling. As the date grew closer, she was starting to become very nervous. She knew after she said 'I do' that there would be no going back. That she would be spending the rest of her life as Mrs. Baudelaire. But when she thought of this, she remembered who she was saying this too. The man who had been there since she was small. The one man that would do anything for her even give up his own life for hers. A smile spread across her face as she thought of this. This new life was definitely something to look forward too.  
However, someone else wasn't too excited about it. As the date grew closer, Jack's heart ached with the pain that his precious daughter was leaving him. It was beginning to hit home that in just a few short weeks she would belong to someone else. This proved that she wasn't a child anymore. She was grown up. It was time for her to go. The agony of this truth made Jack want to yell out in frustration. He just didn't want to let his daughter go after he'd sworn to protect her for as long as he lived. Now he had to pass that job onto someone else. This would be the hardest thing Jack would ever have to do. But it needed to be done and he couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to let go.  
Jack was so deep in thought as he stood at the stern of the ship that he didn't even notice his wife walk up beside him until she took his hand in hers. "It's starting to sink in, isn't it?" she asked while staring up at his face.

Jack sighed, "This is harder to handle than being in the Locker." He mumbled as he stared out at the open ocean.

Arabella smiled, "But it's the right thing, Jack. We have to let go. She's ready for this."

Jack looked into his wife's eyes and smirked, "I guess so." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So how did we do with the first one?" she asked with a smile.

Jack chuckled a little, "Not too bad. If I do say so myself."

"Ye think the others will do as good?" she asked still smiling.

Jack smiled his evil grin, "Jason will one day be the most feared pirate on the seven seas. In fact he's already showing signs of that." He said proudly. What he was saying was in fact true. Jason already knew everything there was to know about running a ship and his fighting skills were something any man would kill for. He was also good at ordering the crew around. Jack had left him in charge of certain things whenever he needed a break (since he refused to leave Barbossa in charge of anything) and Jason did rather well. Even some of the crew were scared of the sixteen-year-old pirate. It was rather a funny sight when he scared the crap out of them.

Arabella laughed, "I think ye're right about that."

"Can't say much about the twins yet since they still have trouble talking and other things. _Like potty-training_." Jack thought the last part. They still had trouble getting the twins to use the pot and not their pants. He gagged at that thought.

Arabella laughed loudly at this, "Oh, they'll learn soon enough. It's mainly Mattie that won't do it."

"I'd hate to find out what he does when he realizes his big sissy is leaving." Jack pointed out. Mattie had become very attached to Rose and would probably throw a big fit when she left for good. Cassie wouldn't like it either but she would get over it quicker.

"I'm thinking a temper tantrum is in store for us when she leaves on the Dark Avenger." Arabella responded.

"Oh joy" Jack said sarcastically. That day just kept sounding better and better.

**Author's notes: Sorry, it's so short. I'm still trying to work out the kinks and fighting writer's bloke at the same time. So far, I think I might be winning. But after the wedding, I've got a lot planned out. I just have to chose which idea I want to go with. **

**Anyway, reviews and suggestions might just make it go faster. Please? Oh, and insanelilpiratess are you happy with how you came in again? I'm sure you are. Your real identity will probably be revealed in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter: The Beginning of Letting Go

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of Letting Go**

The next morning as the sun began to rise while casting orange rays into this sky, Rose awoke and went up on deck to watch this beautiful sight. She walked over to the stern and took a deep breath as she watched the waves do their same old dance under the sunlight. This was the perfect time of day to think. So Rose thought about the future. In just two weeks, she would be twenty-one and old enough to become Klaus's wife. Her heart rate doubled as she thought of this. The date was getting closer by the minute and the excitement was doubling by the second.  
Rose turned around and saw her father standing at the helm looking out onto the horizon with a sadden look on his tanned face. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. This was really hurting him. He had to finally let go of something he swore to protect over twenty years ago. That dug at her heart a bit. _"Maybe now is the time I should talk to him."_ She thought as she walked over to the helm. Jack didn't even notice her when she stood beside him. He was really deep in thought. "Dad" she said trying to get his attention.

Jack blinked a few times before coming back to reality and looking at his daughter, "Yes, Rosie?"

Rose bit her lip (an old habit) before thinking of a good way to start this, "Are you upset about me leaving in a few weeks?" she asked hoping he'd give her the right answer instead of twisting his words around like he usually does.

Jack paused for moment. He wasn't the type to just blurt out how he feels. I mean, that's just not like Jack. But he knew he shouldn't lie to his daughter so with a sigh, he answered, "I'm just a little sad, luv, but I'm pretty sure that's to be expected of me since my little girl is leaving." He replied in a sincere voice that you never hear in the movies.

Rose felt a little hurt at this, "But I'm not leaving forever. I'm still going to be your daughter. I'll just be grown up. How's that supposed to change anything between us, Dad?" she pointed out.

Jack smiled slightly and pulled his daughter into his arms, "You're right, luv. Leaving isn't going to change the fact that ye're my girl. But I need to let you grow up. It's just hard letting you go after only getting you back three years ago."

Rose leaned her head against her father's chest, "I know, Dad. I wish you could've been the one to raise me too. But just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I don't belong to you anymore. I'll just have another person I belong to."

"I'm still going to miss you, darling." He said while running his hand across her brown curls.

"So am I." she mumbled in his chest, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Rosie."

They both heard the crew begin to wake up and head for the deck so they let go of each other before they were seen hugging each other. Jack never wanted the crew to see his soft side. That was only for his family. As the crew went to work on the ship, Rose turned back to her father, "So where are we going now, Captain?" she asked

Jack smiled evilly, "We're just going to visit a friend of mine and yer mother's."

"And where is this friend?" Rose asked.

"In the Yucatan." Jack replied, "Great place to kick back and take a break."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm guessing you only want to take a break there because Mom threw a fit the last time you took us to Tortuga."

Jack sighed, "Ye caught me, luv."

Rose just shrugged in reply, "It's what I'm good at." She said with a smirk on her face that was identical to her father's.

Jack chuckled at this, "That you are, Rosie. Now ye better get to work."

Rose fake saluted, "Aye, aye Captain" she said before walking down to the main deck.

Jack laughed under his breath, "That's me girl." He muttered before he stared ordering the crew around for the day's work.

* * *

The next day, they reached the shores of the Yucatan. Jack and Arabella hadn't been there since Arabella was pregnant with Rose so it was about time for another visit. However, Jack wasn't so happy when he saw a certain ship moored to the shores. "Why does Jim have to be here?" he asked Arabella or more like whined to her.

She wasn't so happy about this either even after all this time she and Constance weren't exactly…buddies. Arabella sighed as the crew scrabbled around the deck preparing to secure it to the shore. "I don't know, but I surely wish he'd left his wife at home." She replied.

Rose had walked up behind them with Mattie in her arms and shook her head at their ridiculous rivalry. "Will you two just grow up and get over this little rivalry already?" she asked while shaking her head. She thought it was so stupid how her parents hated her uncle and aunt all because of something that happened over twenty years ago.

Jack and Arabella just stared at her for a minute, "Rosie, go get yer siblings ready and leave the dealing with your pathetic uncle and aunt to us." Arabella said

Rose sighed, but nodded and headed off to do as her mother asked. Jack put his arm around Arabella's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "I can't help remembering the last time we were here." He said with a slight chuckle.

Arabella smiled and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, "I can't believe I was so worried Jean and Tumen would laugh at me." She said with a small laugh.

Jack started laughing harder, "The look on their faces when they saw you five months pregnant. I'll never forget that!" They were both laughing rather hard by now which got them a few weird looks for the crew. But the couple just glared at them and yelled, "GET BACK TO WORK!!" The crew did as they were told, but were snickering under their breaths as they did so.  
A few minutes later, Jack, Arabella, and the children were walking toward the Mayan tribal camp. They already saw Jean, Jim, Constance, and the kids there so they obviously warned the tribe that they were coming so the tribe was prepared and unalarmed. They walked up the shore and Jack saw Jean talking to one of the men from the tribe who just happened to be the man he was looking for. As Jack walked toward them, he called to his old friend, "Tumen, how long's it been? Twenty? Twenty-one years?" he asked as he stopped in front of him.

Tumen looked at his old friend with shock and surprise written on his face, "Jack? I can't believe you're actually here!" he said as he threw his arms around his old friend.

Jack wheezed as his old friend chocked the life out of him, "Choking…not breathing."

Tumen quickly let go, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Jack said waving it off.

Tumen was about to say something when he spotted Arabella and Constance talking while Rose and Jason tried to handle the little twin terrors. His eyes widened when he took a good look at the oldest of the children. "Oh my god, is that who I think it is?" he said while motioning to Rose who finally had enough of Mattie and placed him on the ground.

Jack smiled proudly and nodded, "That's her alright. Good looking just like her old man."

Jean and Tumen just rolled their eyes. Same old Jack. "So…Jean was right when he said Rose wasn't the only one anymore." Tumen said while looking at the other children.

Jack shook his head in reply, "Ye never know what life's gonna throw at ya and I never expected this." He said while motioning to all of his young.

"I don't think anybody did, Jack." Jean pointed out.

Jack was about to reply when he was put in a headlock by his highly annoying, older brother, Jim. "Didn't expect ye have all people to show up here, Jackie." Jim said as Jack pulled himself out of his brother's grasp.

"Well, too bad, I'm here, deal with it, Jimmy." Jack retorted while grabbing his hat from the ground and putting it back on his head.  
Arabella walked up from behind him and smiled at her old friends, "It's good to see ye, Tumen." She said as she embraced him.

"It's been far too long since I last saw you." He said as he hugged her back, "It's difficult to believe that you and Jack actually had more kids after Rosie." He said after he let go.

Arabella just shrugged, "These things just happen."

"You can say that again." Jack mumbled as he looked over at Rose who was trying to keep the twins from running toward the shores. When he was young, he never thought he'd have kids because he wasn't exactly the 'fatherly type'. And now he had four kids on his hands. How those plans changed so fast, he'll never know.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry insanelilpiratess. I know I said you would be revealed as a girl, but this chapter just got so long. But I plan on doing that in the next one. **

**Anyway, if anyone hasn't been to my profile lately, then I'm just gonna tell you now that I've revised 13/24 chapters of The Pirate's Child. The others will be revised as soon as I can get to them. So you may want to reread them. **

**Review, review, review! Please, oh please, review.**


	7. Chapter: Revealed!

**Chapter 7: Revealed!**

After their little visit to the Yucatan, the crew of the Black Pearl set sail again. Jack was unsure of where they should go, but since they only had two weeks before Rose's birthday, he couldn't go far. He wished he could though, but then he'd have two very angry women on his hands and that was one thing he _really_ didn't want.  
Still undecided on where they should head, Jack went into his cabin to find Arabella sitting on the window bench reading while the twins played on the floor, throwing their toys all over the place. Jack sighed at the huge mess the toddlers made while praying he wouldn't step on their toys while getting up in the early hours of the morning.

When Mattie and Cassie spotted their father walk through the doorway, they squealed with delight and ran to him, grabbing onto his legs as tightly as they could. "Daddy!" they shrieked with little smiles on their faces.

"'Ello, twinsters" Jack said as he picked them up.

Arabella looked up and smiled at the sight of her husband holding their twins. It was a rather cute picture, but she would never say that out loud. "So, Captain Sparrow, where are we headed?" she asked.

Jack walked over to her and set the twins on the floor before sitting beside her, "I don't know, Mrs. Sparrow." He said with his mischievous grin on his tanned face.

"Well…" Arabella pretended to think for a minute, "We could just go straight to the Island."

Jack glared at the joking look on his wife's face, "Not funny, darling." He said as she chuckled under her breath.

"Oh, get over it, Jack. Yer baby girl had to grow up sometime and well…now is that time." Arabella said while gently shoving Jack a little.  
He just groaned and ignored her as he watched the twins play on the floor beside his feet. Arabella rolled her eyes at his behavior, "So if we can't go there then where should we go?" she asked.

Jack sighed, "I'm not sure, luv." He replied as he lifted Cassie onto his lap.

Arabella thought for a minute before an idea struck her, "Ya know, we haven't seen the Turners in a few years. Why don't we go to Isle Hermosa?" she asked.

Mattie seemed annoyed that he was the only one on the floor so he made his presence known by trying to climb up onto the seat. Jack chuckled as he watched the little boy heave himself up and sit on his mother's lap. Arabella cleared her throat to get his attention back. "What was that?" Jack asked when he looked up at her.

She gave him the look as she repeated her question, "Why don't we go see Will and Elisabeth?"

"Ah…no" Jack replied, completely dismissing the idea of visiting the whelp and his distressing damsel.

Arabella just continued to give him the look, "Why not?" she asked as she kept Mattie from grabbing onto her hair.

"Why should we waist a whole week with the whelp and that…woman of his?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it wouldn't hurt to see them and I'm pretty sure ye are the only one who doesn't." Arabella pointed out.

Jack groaned, "Fine, but we ain't staying no longer than a week." He wished he hadn't said that, but what could he do? There really wasn't anywhere else to go at the moment besides the Island and there was no way he'd be able to go to Tortuga without having all hell breaking loose.

* * *

The next day, Arabella was heading down the hold when she heard something crash down there. Worrying that there was a stowaway, she grabbed her dagger that she kept on her at all times and slowly made her way toward the door. Opening the door just a peek, she saw the young man Jack had hired only a few weeks ago.  
But as she continued to watch, Daniel accidentally knocked down one of the barrels with another loud crash. He froze and waited for someone to come storming down there to find the problem, but after a minute nothing happened. The boy shrugged and bent down the pick up the barrel, but as he did his hat fell off and his long, dark brown hair. Arabella gasped when he stood up to reveal his rather girlish features. That was no young man. No, it was the same girl Arabella had seen Jason flirting with back when they last made port.

Diana had heard her gasp and jumped at least a foot in the air before turning toward the door which was now open wide. She stared wide-eyed as Arabella looked straight at her. "Please, Mrs. Sparrow, please don't tell anyone. I really need this job." She begged tears welling up in her eyes. "I've proved myself worthy of it. I work just as hard as any man here. I…"

Arabella raised her hand to silence the frightened girl, "Calm down, I won't say anything to the crew." Diana sighed with relief, "But I will need to tell the Captain."

Diana gulped, "But…he'll…I'll get dropped off at the next port and lose this job. Please ma'am, I can't lose this job. I have nowhere else to go. Please don't tell him." She pleaded almost getting on her knees.

Arabella gently placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Ye're not going to be left at the next port and ye're not going to lose your job. That's why I have to talk to Jack, lass. He won't get rid of ya because he's not like the other pirates. He's proved that women ain't bad luck on a ship…countless times I might add." She said reassuringly.

"Really?" she asked calming down just a little bit.

Arabella nodded, "What's yer real name?" she asked

"Diana. Diana Morgan" she replied as she bent down to grab her hat.

"Well then, Diana, I suggest you get back to work and I'll go talk to the captain about this. Please don't worry about loosing yer job." Arabella said with a small smile. This girl reminded her somewhat of herself when she was younger. If it hadn't been for Jack, she wasn't sure where she would've ended up so she figured she would help this girl as Jack had done with her all those years ago.

**Author's notes: I know it's short, but at least I got Diana in there. I'm on a writing streak so expect more updates for other stories as well. So Saturday and Sunday should have some updates. There would be some tomorrow, but I'll be far too tired when I get home.**

**Please review. I really could use some right about now. Please? I'll give out cookies!**


	8. Chapter: A Nice Little Visit

**Chapter 8: A Nice Little Visit**

Well, when Jack was told about his newest crewmember being a girl, he didn't care. And when he found out she was the girl Jason had an eye for, he was rather enthusiastic about the situation. He loved nothing better than watching his son, the heir to the Black Pearl, charm a lady. Let's just say the guy was having as much fun as a kid in a candy store.  
Jason, however, was even more pleased than his father. It was very clear the boy had the hots for Miss Diana Morgan. But he still treated her like a lady because he knew if he didn't his mother would stick her foot up his butt. Then his older sister would probably slit his throat so he stayed in line…well for the most part. Jack once found Jason and Diana making out in the storage hold. He had never been more proud of his son, but then Arabella found out and put a stop to it saying that if they went too far the future would repeat itself.

About a week after they left port, the Black Pearl reached the shores of Isle Hermosa. Things had calmed down there after Lord Dalton was killed so the Turners were able to move there without any problems. Jack still wasn't happy about going there for a whole week, but when he complained out loud, Arabella was always there to mention they could go straight to the Island. That immediately stopped him from going on.  
The Pearl was quickly moored to the dock as the crew began to gather their things for a nice week-long break. "Keep to the Code as in if ye're not back here when we disembark, ye'll be here a long while." Jack bellowed as he waited for his family to grab their stuff.

Arabella soon walked out of her cabin with one toddler on her hip, a bag draped over her shoulder and the other toddler holding on tightly to her skirt. Mattie let go of Arabella's skirt and ran to his father motioning for him to pick him up. Jack chuckled as he lifted his younger son into his arms. "Are you_ finally_ ready, luv?" he asked Arabella.

Arabella scoffed, "Next time, you can be the one to get the twins ready and I'll be the impatient one." She said as she shifted Cassie in her arms.

Jack knew only one way to get Arabella to calm down. So with his infamous smirk on his face, he walked right up in front of his wife and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away still smirking, she smiled slightly, "You really shouldn't do that in front of the kids." She muttered still smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes in reply, "They're just toddlers, darling. They don't have any idea as to what Mummy and Daddy are up to." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, but the older ones do." Rose said as she came up on deck covering her eyes from the sight of her parent's make-out session.

"Where's yer brother?" Arabella asked changing the subject.

"Probably with Diana." Rose replied smiling mischievously.

"_That's my boy." _Jack said in his head, knowing full well that Arabella would smack him upside the head and embarrass him in front of whatever members of the crew staying behind.

Arabella was about to protest when Jason and Diana came walking up from the hole hand in hand. Diana was blushing bright red while Jason just grinned widely. Jack cleared his throat to bring the couple out of their own little world. Jason looked over at his family and sighed, "Can't I just stay here?" he pleaded.

"As much as I'd love to do that as well, we can't. So grab yer stuff, lad, and let's go visit the whelp." Jack replied wishing he really could stay on his ship or head off to the tavern for some much needed rum instead of waiting till the middle of the week.

Jason sighed before giving Diana one quick goodbye kiss, "I'll try and sneak away later. Meet me at the chocolate shop." He whispered

"I'll be there Wednesday." She whispered in reply.

"Jason, let's go!" Arabella called as her, Rose, and Jack were heading down the gangplank. Jason groaned as he turned around, but not leaving without waving goodbye to his girl. Diana smiled and waved back as the Sparrow family left the dock.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Turner's just outside of town. It was a two-story, light tan, four bedroom house. The area around it was surrounded by trees and it was a nice distance away from the town as well. Jack rolled his eyes at the sight of it. _"Only the whelp would get something like this."_ He thought as he and his family walked up to the door.  
A few minutes after Arabella knocked on the door, it flew open to reveal Elisabeth with a three-year-old boy that looked a lot like the whelp on her hip. Elisabeth smiled brightly when she saw them, "Jack, Arabella, what a pleasant surprise. Please come on in." she said stepping out of the doorway to let them in.

The front room was also the kitchen/dinning room with pale blue walls and a staircase off to the side. Elisabeth motioned for them to follow her into the parlor and have a seat. Willie clung onto his mother tightly, looking around at all the strangers around him. Elisabeth was just barely able to shift him into her lap so she could actually breathe without him choking her. "I can't believe I haven't seen you all in nearly three years." She said

Arabella slightly glared at Jack while she replied, "We would've visited if _somebody_ had let us."

Jack just smirked, "It's my ship therefore we go wherever I please."

"No, it's because you just didn't want to end to the Island early." Rose said as she set Mattie on the floor.

Elisabeth then noticed Cassie and Mattie sitting around their family, "Oh my god, you had twins?" she asked, stunned.

Jack shrugged in reply, "What can I say? I missed Belle for the fourteen years I didn't have her. So one thing led to another…" he trailed off, giving Arabella the evil look which made her blush.

"Jack, there are children in room." Arabella said through clenched teeth as she noticed Jason turning green and Rose covering Mattie's ears.  
But before Jack could retort, Will walked into the room with a shocked look on his face, "Jack, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's a very nice way to great a guest." Jack sarcastically pointed out, wearing that smirk of his.

Will rolled his eyes as he sat beside his wife and son, "I'm just amazed you're here is all."

"That makes two of us." Jack mumbled, but unfortunately for him, Arabella heard that and elbowed him in the chest. He winced slightly, but refused to show anymore pain than that.

Will ignored Jack's witty tongue as they began a long conversation about pirating, the East India Trading Company, and things like that. Eventually, Arabella forced Jason to take the kids outside while she, Elisabeth, and Rose went into the kitchen to make dinner. As Rose was chopping vegetables, Elisabeth looked over her shoulder at Rose as she stirred a pot of gravy on the stove, "So Rose, I hear your twenty-first birthday is in a couple of weeks." She said with a smirk on her face.

Rose knew exactly what she meant by this and smiled slightly in reply, "Yes, I am. I can't wait either." She said still smiling.

"I bet not." Elisabeth said with a wink.

"But don't mention it to Jack." Arabella added while setting the table, "He doesn't want to let her go."

"What father does?" Elisabeth asked as she poured the gravy into a gravy bowl.

Before the women could continue the conversation, Willie came running into the room crying and covered with mud. He ran over to Elisabeth and clung to her legs, bawling his eyes out. She sighed as she bent down and held him at arm's length, "Willie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mattie pushed me into the mud." He sobbed as Elisabeth pulled him into her arms.

Hearing the commotion from the other room, Jack and Will walked into the room with confused looks on their faces. Will made his way over to his wife and son to make sure the boy was alright while Jack stood in the doorway completely confused. "What happened here?" Jack asked as he walked over to Arabella.

Just then Mattie walked into the room with a smug grin on his face that looked way too much like his father's. Arabella quickly turned around and glared down at her son, "Matthew Jack Sparrow, did you push Willie into the mud?" she asked.

Mattie shrugged, "He annoying." The toddler replied in two-year-old tongue.

Jack started laughing, but stopped when his wife gave him the look, "Don't encourage him." She hissed before grabbing Mattie's arm and leaving the kitchen. Elisabeth shook her head as she left the kitchen as well muttering the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Jason soon walked into the room holding a tired Cassie in his arms as he did, "I'm guessing Mattie came in here bragging." He said trying to hold back his laughter when he saw the mud prints on the floor.  
"Yep" Rose replied trying just as hard to hold in her laughter.

Will gave Jack a flat look, "You're already teaching him to be a pirate?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Jack just smirked as he threw his arms around Rose and Jason's shoulders, "Start when they're young, mate."

**Author's notes: Okay, I know I'm not getting any exciting chapter up, but don't worry. The wedding chapter will be here in two chapters. After they finish at the Turner's they're heading straight to the Island and they'll throw Rose a birthday party on the way there. Then they'll have the wedding and things will go from there.**

**Please, oh please review. I loved hearing from you peoples.**


	9. Chapter: A Good Father

**Chapter 9: A Good Father**

For the first two days at the Turner's house, Mattie continued to teach Willie that _he_ was the leader and he gave the orders. Willie being Willie didn't resist too much because he was a wimp just like his old man. Too bad for Mattie that his mother found out about this and put an immediate stop to it while Jack snickered in the back watching the chip off the old block as he called his son.  
Jason snuck out of the house ever chance he got so he could meet up with his precious Diana and ever night, he'd come back with a stupid grin on his face. Again Arabella would scold him while Jack stood back and waited to congratulate him and tell his oldest son just how proud of him he was. Yeah, that was definitely the Sparrow family for you.

Rose seemed to get more excited as the days past. It wouldn't be much longer before she'd be joined to the love of her life for all eternity. Jack however wasn't so excited and seemed extremely annoyed every time somebody *cough* Elisabeth *cough* would bring up the subject of her wedding. Arabella tried her best to convince Jack that Rose would be alright and Klaus was a good man, but again Jack still wouldn't listen. The man just didn't want to see his little girl grow up. I feel bad for Cassie when she finds herself a man. He won't last five minutes when she brings him home to Daddy.

It was the seventh day they were staying there and Rose had gotten tired of hanging around the house and stopping Mattie from hurting and or pushing Willie into the mud so that morning, she put on her town clothes which consisted of a baggy white shirt under a brown dress that tied up in the front like a corset and then yelled to her mother that she would be in town for a few hours. But Jack stopped her just before she started down the driveway, "Rosie, be a dear and get Daddy a few bottles of rum, eh?" he said handing her a bag of coins.

Rose rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Alright, but good luck hiding them from Lizzie."

Jack smirked and kissed her head before letting her go. He watched as she made her way down the driveway and toward the small town. _"It feels like yesterday she just learned to walk."_ He thought as he went inside the house.

The sun was shinging brightly as Rose walked down the streets of the town. The shops were open for business and everyone was busy going about their lives. It looked almost like the small town from Beauty and the Beast. Rose was almost tempted to start singing the song, Belle, but decided it was best not to draw attention to herself since she was the daughter of one of the most wanted men in the Caribbean.  
She smiled slightly as she passed by an alley where she saw her little brother kissing his girlfriend. She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she passed them. If their mother found out, he'd be so dead.

A small book shop stood at the end of the street. It had been a while since she got her hands on a good book so she thought that would be a good place to kill some time. The bell above the door gave out a small ring as she entered the little shop, signaling to the storekeeper that they had a customer. Lucklily, the owner didn't seem to notice and continued writing in his account book as Rose made her way over to the fictional stories section. If there was one thing she loved, it was an adventure story suspense and danger around every corner. A little romance wasn't so bad, but she mostly prefered adventure over the romance any day.

After about five minutes of looking, she picked up one that looked promising, but before she could read a little bit of it, she felt someone standing behind her just as a finger reached out and tapped her nose. Quickly, she spun around and almost squealed with delight when she saw the one person she had been dreaming about since she was little. "Hey beautiful" Klaus said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here." She squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had to say happy birthday to my bride-to-be." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rose pulled apart from him and stared up into his handsome, dark blue eyes, "Well, thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said with the same smile on his face. "I'm guessing you're here visiting with your family."

"Yeah, but we're leaving day after tomorrow." She explained, a little sad that she couldn't stay with him for her birthday.

Klaus saw the saddness on her face. He then placed a kiss on her lips and said, "But you'll be heading toward the Island. Am I right or is your dad still trying to stall the wedding for a few more years?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Rose giggled lightly, "No, we'll be on our way because my father always keeps his word…and cause Mom will kill him if he tries."

Klaus chuckled a little at her humor, "Well, at least your mom likes me." Rose sighed with a nod and motioned toward the counter to pay for her book when he grabbed her shoulder, "Let me pay for it, Rose." He offered.

"No, I can get it." She insisted.

"Please" he said, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Rose hated it when he did that, but couldn't resist that look he gave her when he wanted to do those gentlemen things for her. It was just the way he was and truthfully, she wouldn't have him any other way. So with a sigh, she handed him the book and let him pay for it.

After which, he smiled and handed it back to her, "You are aware I am going to spoil you when we're married, right?" he asked as they walked down the street back towards the Turner's house.

Rose gave him a flat look, but continued on her way, "There is no need for that, Klaus. I'm perfectly fine with what I have and I don't need anything except you to be happy." She said as they turned onto the road that led out of town.

"But I want to, Rose. You'll be my wife and I want to give you everything you could ever hope for because I love you." He pleaded, holding her hand tightly in his own.

Rose smiled softly while staring straight into his eyes, "I love you too, but I don't need you to prove your love to me by giving me material things. I just want you and that's all I will ever ask for cause that's all I'll ever need."

Klaus smiled down at her before placing his lips on her own, kissing them with so much love and passion that she had no doubt just how much he truly loved her.  
Unfortunately, this wonderful, romantic moment was interrupted by Rose's father…again. "Rose!" he called from the Turner's front porch.

She slowly pulled away with a frustratied sigh. Why did he ust have to spoil every perfect moment with her husband-to-be? Rose turned towards her father with a cold glare on her face, "Yes, Father?" she asked, in a fake sweet voice.

"Get inside." He ordered, glaring at Klaus. Rose looked behind her, sqeezing Klaus' hand, signaling a quick good-bye while he mouthed, 'I love you.' She did the same and walked up the porch steps, ignoring Jack completely as she did so. Jack didn't seem to notice as he glared down at Klaus. "I've only got one week until I give her to you. Just one and then she's gone. So I want to spend the last few days with my daughter alone without you around. Now is that too much to ask of you?"

Klaus shook his head no, "No sir, it's not and I understand, but it's just hard so be away from her…I love her, Captain Sparrow, and I'll do anything she asks of me because of this. Whatever she wants, I'll give it to her. But please, don't keep her from me forever."

Jack sighed, knowing deep down the boy meant every word of this. Klaus was the right man for his daughter, but in his eyes, Rose was still a little girl. She would always be a little girl to him. But this was the right thing to do. She was a grown woman now and he had to let go. He understood this now, but it would hurt his heart so badly when he finally let go of her hand for the last time. That's why he had been dreading the wedding so much. He thought he was loosing his little girl forever. "I won't, but I still don't like this. She still seems too young for this, but I can't stop it. However, I swear on me life, that if you hurt me little girl, I'll rip yer brain out and chop the rest of you up into little pieces, savvy?" he growled the last part.

Klaus nodded, completely understanding Jack's point. Watching his daughter grow up and leave him was hard and Klaus was sure that one day he would experience the exact same thing so he held no grudge against Jack and he promised himself her never would. Jack was a good father who was trying everything in his power to protect his child. Klaus just prayed that he'd be just as good a father as Jack was one day. "I understand, sir. But I do want you to know that I'll always take good care of her because I love her more than life itself and I'd give up everything just to be with her."

"That's good to know." Jack mumbled.

"I guess, I'll just go now." Klaus said as he turned to leave. Jack nodded and immediately went inside. Klaus walked a little ways down the road before turning around to see Rose watching him from the upstairs window. He smiled brightly up at her and waved goodbye.  
Rose did the same and stayed there watching him until she could no longer see his form walking away from her. Her heart hurt a little when he vanished from view, but she understood why he had to leave. She had heard the entire conversation he had with her father and knew this was hard on not just her and Klaus, but him as well. He'd lost her for fourteen years. He didn't get the chance to watch her grow up. He wasn't able to be there on her first day of school or when she finally learned how to read. He'd missed so much and now he had spent the last three years trying to make up for it. But now his time was up. She was grown and was soon leaving him. This little fact was indeed ripping his heart out. Rose wished this wouldn't hurt him so, but there was nothing to do about it. Jack didn't want to keep her from living her life, but he also wanted to protect her. That's why he had kept Klaus at a distance even though Rose saw it as unecessary. Jack was just doing what any good father would do. He may be a pirate, but he was a good father as well as a good man and he knew what was right for his children.

* * *

The next morning, Rose felt the bed shake under her. Slowly, she turned over and was met by her mother's exhausted face. "Rosie, ye need to wake up. We have to leave in an hour or so." She said.

Rose nodded as she sat up and pulled the covers off her. Just two more days until her birthday. She just hoped nobody went overboard with the party this time. But since this was her last birthday party with her parents, she had a feeling her dad or the crew would make a big deal about it. She'd grown close to a few members of the crew, but others not so much. Usually, Mr. Gibbs and her father were the ones behind the parties they threw for everybody's birthdays. Gibbs eventually abandoned the notion that women are bad luck on a ship after sailing with Arabella and her and Jack's daughters for a few years now.  
Rose sighed as she stood up and dressed for the day's work in her pants, baggy shirt, corset/vest, and black boots. After quickly pulling her hair back into her sapphire blue bandanna, she rushed down the stairs and met up with her family just as they gathered to leave. Mattie and Cassie were rather cranky that they were woken up this early so they were fussing as everyone got ready to leave. Arabella invited Will and Elisabeth to join them so they could come to the wedding. Jack wasn't so happy about this, but consented anyway after Arabella threatened to not sleep in the same bed for a month. That immediately got him to shut up. "Mattie, stop whining. We'll be at the ship in just a little while then you can go back to sleep." Arabella scolded when Mattie started fussing about not being picked up. Arabella already had her arms full with a few bags and Cassie.

"Mattie, come here" Rose said as she scooped up the toddler in her arms. She then grabbed a few of the bags near the door with her other arm. It was all a bit heavy, but she'd done it before. Mattie was falling asleep on her shoulder so the fussing had stopped.

"Alright let's get going." Jack said as he picked up the final bag.

Arabella raised an eyebrow as she followed her husband down the road, "I didn't expect you to be in a hurry what with the Island being our next destination." She pointed out.

"That's not the point. I just want to get back to my ship. Lord knows what those bilge rats did to it while we were gone." He replied.

"If you say so, Jack." Arabella smiled as they walked into the town toward the ship.

**Author's notes: Well, how was that? It was a nice and long chapter so that should keep you guys satisfied until I update. I'll get to the others soon so that will also help. Stupid storms are making it difficult to update.**

**Please, give me some reviews! I just got a new laptop so I'm trying to make it faster for you guys so I deserve at least some reviews. Come on, you know you want to push the little green button and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	10. Chapter: A Birthday to Remember

**Chapter 10: A Birthday to Remember**

When the Isle Hermosa became just a dark spot on the horizon, Rose leaned against the railing and sighed as she watched it shrink into the distance. It seemed as life was starting to fly by…fast. Yet, just a week ago, she couldn't wait to be on this journey. Now, it started to sink in that this was it. A total different life was just about to start for her; a life with a new husband and family. This excited her and frightened her all at the same time. A life with the man she had been dreaming about for years was going to be hers and her, his. On the other hand, she was also going to be leaving her true family. The family she had only been reunited with a few years ago after being kept from them most of her life. It would be hard, but in the end, she knew this was the right decision and now she knew she was ready for a new life.  
Her 'epiphany' came to a close when she felt someone's presence next to her. She looked up and saw her father leaning against the railing beside her. It had become a habit when they'd both just be up there on the quarter deck, leaning against the railing and talking. Rose was definitely going to miss that immensely. "Somethin' on yer mind, luv?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Just life and how it changes in a blink of an eye." She replied, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

Jack sighed in response, "I know what you mean. It feels like yesterday you were able to fit in the crook of my arm. Now, I'm a week away from letting the Baudelaire Brat marry you." He said, shaking his head.

Rose looked up at him while giving him a flat look, "Must you always call my fiancée 'the Baudelaire Brat'?" she asked, annoyed at his nickname for her husband-to-be.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied with that infamous smirk on his face.

Rose just rolled her eyes as she turned around and leaned her back against the railing, "Can you at least say you trust him now?"

"Uhh…well…," then Jack sighed, knowing fast talking wasn't going to get him out of finally admitting his trust in Klaus, "Aye, I trust him, but I still have my doubts every now and then. After all, that boy's taking my baby girl away from me." He defended which was a pretty lame defense.

"At least I got you to admit it." Rose said with the same infamous smirk her father wore only seconds ago.

Jack opened his mouth to, but he just couldn't think of a good come back. His little girl finally out-smarted him. Never had he thought this day would come, but then again, everyone did say she had his brains as well as his looks. "Alright, ya got me this time, but don't think I still can't whip you if need be."

Rose gave him her best big-eyes of pure innocence look, "But what did I ever do?" she said pushing out her bottom lip.

Jack groaned, "Even when ye're almost twenty-one years old, you still are able to pull that look on me."

The pout then turned back into the infamous smirk that Jack had passed down not only to Rose, but to Jason as well. Rose then wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Rosie." He said as he returned the huge, pulling her tightly to him. Oh, he would miss this more than anything.

* * *

Two days later, it was Rose's twenty first birthday. She had but one request; she wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately, the Sparrow twins had other plans for their dear older sister. While Arabella was making breakfast and thinking the twins would stay put for at least a few minutes, Mattie and Cassie snuck off down the hall and came to the door of their big sister's cabin. With little giggles, they tip-toed over to her bed and slowly climbed up it. Then with evil little grins on their faces, they started jumping up and down, "Wake up, Wosie! Wake up! It your birfday!" they both squealed in two-year-old tongue.

Rose groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and hid her head in her pillow, "Noo…guys, sissy was supposed to sleep in today." She moaned.

"No," Mattie demanded, "You wake up now." He said as he sat down on her back and started bouncing.

"Ugh, go play, you two. I'll wake up later." Rose replied.

"What's going on in here?" Jack said as he stood in the doorway, giving the toddlers a stern look.

"Hi Daddy!" they both giggled.

Jack sighed as he walked over to the bed, "Now why are you two waking your sister up?" he asked, in a very serious tone of voice.

"It Wosie's birfday. She need to get up!" Cassie replied before shaking Rose's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Dad, please control your young." Rose mumbled from her head buried in the pillow.

Jack pulled the twin terrors off of his oldest and set them on the floor, "Alright you two, go help yer mummy with breakfast." He said.

"Otay" the twins replied as they both ran out of the room and toward the galley.

Jack turned back toward the bed and found that Rose had fallen asleep yet again. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. She was so beautiful. Always had been and always will be. The peaceful look on her face as she slept always captivated him. He still saw the innocence in her face as she slept as if it had never been wiped away even after being on this earth for twenty one years. His memory of the day she came into the world and the first time he saw her would never fade for as long as he lived.

* * *

_Jack couldn't hide his smile as Kayla placed his daughter in her mother's arms. A feeling of pure joy spread through his entire body as he stared at his child. She was so small and tiny, it scared him. He was worried she was going to break any minute._

_Arabella looked down at the tiny baby that slept peacefully in her arms. Tears of joy ran down her face as she cradled that baby in her arms. Arabella knew right there and then that Kayla was right. Nothing was ever going to be the same from now on. _

_The new parents stared lovingly at their newborn child as she slept in her mother's arms. She was small, but very healthy. She had dark brown hair that was beginning to curl as well as her mother's nose and her father's mouth._

_Kayla stared at the couple with a smile as they marveled at their little miracle, "I'll leave you three alone for a while." She said just as she walked out of the room._

"_What are we going to call her?" Arabella asked Jack still not taking her eyes off her beautiful child._

"_I already told you, her name is Jaclyn." Jack said with a smirk on his face._

_Arabella gave him the look, "And I already told ye that we weren't going to name our child that."_

"_Fine," Jack said in defeat, "Than I say we call her Rose."_

_Arabella smiled, "I like that."_

"_Rose Arabella Sparrow" Jack whispered as they continued to stare at their little daughter. Just then, Rose opened her eyes for the very first time. They were as brown as her father's and had that sparkle in them as well. Jack was rather delighted to see himself in his child._

_Arabella looked up at Jack, "She has her father's eyes."_

"_And her mother's attitude." He said. Arabella gave him the look which just made him smile just before he kissed her. "I love you, Belle." He said after they broke the kiss._

"_I love you too." She whispered as she leaned into him and looked down at her little baby. "Jack, it's yer turn to hold her." She said as she handed him the baby. He was a little hesitant at first, but he eventually relaxed._

_Jack held his little girl like she was a porcelain doll that could break the minute you dropped it. She stared up at him with her little brown eyes as if she was trying to figure out who he was. He stuck his finger in her little hand as she stared up at him. She grasped his finger in her tiny ones as she closed her eyes. She let out a yawn as she snuggled closer to her father who was grinning like a fool.

* * *

_

"Uh, Dad?" a voice asked, calling him back from his memories. Jack shook his head and saw that Rose had woken up yet again.

"What, luv?" he asked.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to leave so I can get dressed?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, Rosie. My mind was elsewhere." He said as he headed for the door, "Come to the galley as soon as you get dressed."

"Okay, but Dad?" she called after him as he was about to leave the cabin.

"Yes, Rosie?" he said as he turned around.

"No parties, remember." She pleaded.

"Uh…no, I don't think so, luv. We're still having a party and I don't care what you say. Ye're getting one and that's final." Jack smirked as she moaned and hid her face yet again in the pillow. "Well, ya better get a move on before I bring the twins back in here." He said as he turned around yet again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Rose groaned as she got out of bed.

After getting dressed in a dark blue dress that laced up in the front and had white puffy sleeves, she brushed her dark brown curls and grabbed her black boots. When she was finished, Rose made her way down to the galley where she found most of the crew pigging out on breakfast. She wanted to sneak in quietly so as not to get the usual 'birthday attention'. Unfortunately, Mattie saw his sister step into the room. "Wosie!" he squealed, pointing his little finger at his sister.

This made the crew turn around and look straight at her. Rose groaned as she hid her face in her hands as a loud chorus of happy birthday ran through the room. All eyes were on her as she sat down next to her father. "I'm gonna kill you." She said to her father through clenched teeth.

"I love you too, baby girl." Jack muttered as he grabbed his cup of coffee.

During the rest of the morning and early afternoon, no one mentioned Rose's birthday…well at least in front of her. Behind her back, Jack and Arabella were planning a party with the crew's help. Mr. Gibbs kept an eye on things, like the crew blabbing about it or waving off Rose's suspicions. Once, Rose overheard some of the stupider ones of the crew *cough* Pintel and Ragetti *cough* talking about the rumor that Klaus might be showing up for the party.

"I heard that Captain Baudelaire's gonna show his face later tonight." Pintel said as he dropped a crate down into the hold.

"I have a feeling Jack won't be too happy about that one. He's one protective father, he is." Ragetti pointed out.

Pintel was just about to open his big mouth again, but immediately shut it when he saw Rose walking down the stairs, giving the filthy pirates suspicious looks, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Uhh…" they both said.

Mr. Gibbs saw the exchange and quickly rushed into the room, "Nothing of importance, Miss Rose. Just small matters concerning nothing of great importance…at all." He said rather quickly.

Rose still stared at them suspiciously, but said nothing as she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. Gibbs glared over at dumb and dumber, "If either of you mention one more word of tonight's events, you'll be swabbing the deck for weeks." He growled.

"Aye, aye, sir" they both said before running off to get back to work.

* * *

As the sun started leaning more toward the west, everyone put the final preparations on the party. The men that actually could play instruments started setting them up as some other set out food and drinks (okay, it was mainly rum). Arabella had ordered Rose to get dressed in something nice before she rushed upstairs to her cabin and dressed in a scarlet gown that hugged all of her curves and had thick straps for sleeves that hung from her bare shoulders. She had a feeling Jack would be pleased when she walked out there dressed in this. After brushing her hair and pulling a few curls back into a jeweled barrette, she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone's chin rest on her shoulder, "Must you tempt me with this?" Jack growled, motioning toward her dress.

"You'll just have to control yourself tonight and wait for later." Arabella replied teasingly.

Jack groaned as he spun his wife around to face him, "What if I can't?" he asked, grinning evilly.

Arabella sighed, "Then I'll just have to stay away from you for the entire night." She said as she wiggled out of his arms and headed towards the door, but she felt him grab her arm and immediately pull her back into his chest.

"Then give me something to hold me off for tonight." He whispered. Before she could say another word, he kissed her passionately which made her mind swim. This was so much better than the first time they kissed. Back then, they'd been too drunk to realize what they were doing.  
After what felt like only a few seconds, the cabin door flew open and they were greeted by a disgusted teenaged voice, "Aw, gross! And you two yell at me Diana for sucking face!" he bellowed as he covered his eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes as he broke away from his love, "We're married, boy. Yer mother and I have every right to do as we please with each other. As for you and Diana, ye're both too young."

Jason sneered and stomped off to find his girlfriend, muttering about annoying, know-it-all parents.

Arabella shook her head as she made her way towards the door with Jack following close behind. "Now Jack," Arabella said as they stepped outside, "There's someone, well two people actually that I invited to this party and I expect you to be nice about it." She scolded.

Jack smirked, "Oh, I'll be nice as long as you return the favor later on." He wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously.

Arabella looked around embarrassed before shoving her husband's shoulder, "Be good." She mumbled, trying to hide the small smile on her face.

As everyone was getting into the music and food, Rose was making her way up the stairs dressed in a dress that was made of thin layers of light blue material and had a white sash around her waist. Let's just say it was very similar to the sinking dress in Titanic, but with no pink. When she reached the top, she sighed as she looked around at the on going party. Unfortunately, when everyone spotted her a chorus of happy birthdays once again rang all over the deck. Rose smiled forcefully and then made her way over to her parents who were talking amongst themselves. "Mom, Dad, didn't I say no party?" she asked giving them the 'look'.

"You might've." Jack said innocently, "But as I recall, it's the parent's duty to say what shall or shall not happen at any given time as the child is under their roof therefore said parents can throw said child a party for her birthday, savvy?" he pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes. After living with her father for four years now, she was pretty sick of his bogus rants. It took her a few months to finally understand them, but once she did, they just got more annoying.

Before she could open her mouth, a ship suddenly appeared right next to the Pearl…but not just any ship could just suddenly appear out of nowhere. However, a ship that turns invisible when the sails were lowered could. Yep, none other than the Fleur de la Morte was now floating right next to the Black Pearl with its captain standing on the quarter deck. Captain Smith immediately swung across onto the Pearl and made her way over to her daughter, "I'm so glad I finally caught up with you." Laura said as she embraced her daughter.

Jack scowled behind his mother-in-law's back. If there was one person that irritated him more than Klaus, it was Captain Smith. He'd never really liked the woman from the first moment he met her all those years ago especially when she kidnapped Belle that first time. Then years later, when she found out who the father of Arabella's baby was, she forced Jack to marry Arabella. Well, now he didn't think that was such a bad thing, but still. Captain Smith was not on his good side and vise versa.

After she'd hugged her daughter, Laura turned to Rose with a small smile on her face, "Oh, I can't believe my little Rosie is all grown up." She said as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter, "It feels like yesterday I was bouncing you on my knee." She said with teary eyes. After letting go, she composed herself and asked, "So, where's that fiancée of yours, hm?" she smiled evilly, knowing talking about Klaus irritated Jack to no end.

"Well…I'm not sure at the moment." Rose said a little sadden that he couldn't be here.

"Hopefully far away." Jack grumbled.

Laura glared over at him as he leaned against the main mast, "At least he's a better man than the one _my_ daughter married." She growled.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but Arabella stopped him by stepping between him and her mother with the 'look' on her face, "There will be none of that tonight." Laura and Jack scowled at each other, but backed off and soon the party was back to normal.

An hour later, Rose was leaning on the railing of the quarter decking, watching everyone dancing to the music or just enjoying themselves. Her heart ached for Klaus to be standing beside her, but she knew it would only be a few more days till they married so she could handle being without him for that long, right? Wrong. She sighed deeply as she watched her brother and his girlfriend kiss each other as they hid from view of the others.  
As she watched them, she felt someone's presence beside her. "Why so blue, Rosie?" her father asked.

Rose shrugged, "It's nothing." She replied glumly.

"Luv," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "As your father, I can tell when ye're upset and right now you look as if someone's stomped your little heart out."

"I guess I just really miss him, Dad. It's getting harder to be apart from him." She looked him straight in the eye as she said the words he never wanted to hear come from his daughter's mouth, "I love him, Daddy."

Jack sighed in defeat, deep down knowing all along she was in fact in love with him and there was no use trying to talk her out of this. It was just so hard from him to let his little girl go, admit that she didn't need him anymore. That's what had really been eating at him from the day he found out she was in love.  
Before he was able to respond to this, a sound or more accurately, a voice floated up to their ears.

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
Just when I can't say she's done to me_

_She comes to me and leads me back to paradise_

As the words came to her ears, Rose froze in place. That voice…she knew it so well and to this very day, it made her heart soar.

_She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she turned around and spotted his ship coming towards her. As it came closer, she saw him at the helm, singing his heart out to her.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I want to feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

There he stood in all his glory with a huge grin on his face as he drew closer. All he wanted to do as he watched her standing there on deck was wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
It hurts so bad to feel so good  
She opens just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to I would_

Rose smiled brightly as the tears of joy glistened in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Every time he sang to her it felt as if they were the only two people in the word.

_It's out of control  
But I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I want to feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

The closer it got, the more his heart ached to reach her. Nothing could compare to what he felt when her lips touched his or formed the smile that made him weak in the knees.

_When she looks at me  
I get so weak_

When the ship finally was in reach, he swung onto the Pearl and ran to her side, sweeping her into his arms, spinning her around as she laughed. She continued to laugh as he finished the final chorus of that song.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I want to feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

"Happy Birthday, Rose" Klaus whispered in her ear as he set her down.

"Klaus Baudelaire, you are the corniest person I've ever met." She said in between giggles.

Klaus smiled brightly at her, "But you do love me for it." He pointed out.

"You bet I do." She replied smiling just as big as he was.

**Author's notes: Well, I'm so glad that's chapters done…it was long too. YAY!!! The next ones the wedding chapter! It might take two chapters to cover the whole thing, but at least after that we can get into the good stuff…and I don't mean THAT!**

**Anyways, please, oh please review!**


	11. Chapter: The Big Day: Part I

**Chapter 11: Big Day: Part I**

Later that night after the party had ended and the Dark Avenger and the Fleur de la Morte had sailed ahead of them towards the Island, Rose was sitting at her vanity brushing her untamable, brown curls when she saw her father lean against the doorway through the mirror. "So should I say thanks for not listening to me and throwing a party anyway?" Rose asked, with a joking smirk on her face.

Jack did the same before replying, "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

Rose chuckled a little as she set the brush down and stood up, "Well than, thanks for my party, Dad, even though I didn't ask for one, but thanks anyway. I had fun." She said as she sat down on her bunk.

"Glad to hear it. Shame the Baudelaire brat and yer grandmother had to come and ruin it." Jack grumbled. At this comment, Rose gave her father the 'look'. "I was kidding, Rosie." He defended himself as he walked over to her.

"Still" Rose muttered as she lied down under the sheets.

"Night, luv" Jack said before kissing his daughter's head.

"Night, Dad" she said as she tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably.

Jack chuckled a little before getting up and walking towards the door. As he turned around to take one last look at her sleeping form, he couldn't help, but let his mind wander into the past.

* * *

_The night was calm and peaceful long after the sun had set over the horizon. The town of Port Royal was calming down for the night as everyone went into their homes. Some families were having dinner while others were putting their children to bed. Jack Sparrow was trying desperately to do this as well, but his little daughter had other plans. "No bed, no bed, no bed!" the two-year-old chanted as her father carried her up the stairs._

"_Yes bed, yes bed." Jack replied, carrying the small child under his arm like a sack of potatoes._

"_No, Daddy, me stay up!" Rose demanded as her father pushed open the door of her room._

"_Nope, you, little lady, need sleep." Jack said as he laid her down in her crib and tucked her in. The child's eyes started dropping and her little face scrunched up into a cute yawn. Jack smiled as he leaned down and kissed her head, "Goodnight, Rosie"_

"_Goodnight, Daddy" the little girl mumbled, barely conscious._

_The young man stared down in adoration as he watched his small child sleep peacefully, cuddled up with her favorite rag doll. Ever since the moment he first laid eyes on her, the child he never thought he would have, he couldn't help but smile at the mere sight of her. Watching her sleep brought him even more joy. Just looking down at her innocent face made his heart swell with the love only a father could have for his daughter.

* * *

_

"Jack" a voice said from behind him, bringing him back to the present and away from the past. Jack turned his head slightly and saw his wife standing beside him. "Reminiscing?" Arabella asked.

"Aye" Jack muttered as he wrapped his arm around Arabella's shoulders.

Arabella sighed in contentment as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, "I can't believe she's grown up already. Feels like just yesterday she took her first step." She said

"Or said her first word." Jack added with a smirk on his face.

Arabella nudged him in the side, making him chuckle, "Don't rub it in, ye dolt." She growled.

"Sorry, luv, couldn't resist." He said while caressing her face. After living with her for so long, he knew how to calm his beautiful wife's deadly temper. Her red hair hadn't helped the situation either though.

With a roll of her eyes, Arabella turned around and headed toward the stairs, "Ye're hopeless, Jack."

Jack smirked evilly as an idea to get her to calm a little more formed in his head. With one quick motion, he slapped her on her bum causing her to yelp. This made the pirate nearly fall on the floor from laughing so hard. Arabella turned around and glared down at her husband who was laughing like a hyena, "Why do I put up with ya?" she asked through clenched teeth.

While catching his breath, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "More than likely it could in fact be because you love me enough to tolerate and or put up with the irritating things I do, eh?" Jack replied

Arabella sighed, "Unfortunately, ye're right. I'm madly in love with a crazy old pirate who really needs to watch his rum intake." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Now hold on a minute there, lass. If I did not intake so much rum, we would not have made a gorgeous child, therefore also not being forced to marry by your highly demanding mother; then equaling us never actually falling for one another inevitably putting us in this situation, savvy?"

She then groaned in frustration as she threw her arms up in the air, "Fine, you win. I give up."

"Finally" Jack said as he started leading up to their cabin.

* * *

Three days later, the Black Pearl reached the shores of the Island. Rose could barely contain her excitement as she dressed for the long walk into the jungle to her new home, but for as much excitement as she had there was an equal amount of nervousness. For the time was drawing close when she'd leave her family to start a new one with the man she loved. No more would she wake up in the morning to her mother shaking her awake or watching her twin siblings giggle as they chase each other around her parent's cabin.  
This part of her life would soon be officially over and her new life will soon begin. Before too long she would be known as Mrs. Rose Baudelaire, wife of Captain Klaus Baudelaire. Maybe even not that long after that, she'd be the mother of his child. That thought really got her nervous. It was even more frightening than marriage itself.  
Shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts, Rose kept walking on the hidden path towards the mansion. Her family was following close behind her while her father's crew had run off to the little 'village' that the crew of the Dark Avenger had set up years ago. When she pushed the next few branches in front of her away, Rose saw the large Baudelaire mansion, her new home. With a large intact of breath, she put one foot in front of the other and began making her way to the building that would now be her home.

"Hello?" Rose called out as she walked through the door, her family only now catching up with her.

"Aunt Wosie!" a little voice squealed and a minute later, Violet and Quigley's one year old daughter, Kit came running into the room giggling.

Rose smiled brightly as she bent down and lifted the little toddler into her arms, "Oh, I missed you." She said as she cuddled the baby close to her.

"I miss too." Kit said in her baby talk.

Less than a minute later, Violet and her mother Beatrice ran into the room, pulling Rose into a hug, "I can't believe this is happening! You're finally getting married!" Violet yelled after she let of Rose.

"I can't believe it either." Rose stated.

Beatrice took out a handkerchief and dabbed the corners of her eyes, "Oh, it feels like yesterday you Klaus were playing in the kiddie pool…"

"Beatrice!" Rose interrupted her before she had gone into more detail.

"What? Can't I remember what my children were like when they were just barely out of diapers?" she asked innocently.

"Not out loud." Rose said, trying to hide a subtle blush that was trying to show.

Beatrice's attention was then turned to Arabella and the twins while Jack and Jason went off to who knows were (more than likely, they were looking for the stash of rum Timothy started keeping around for who knows why). So Violet grabbed Rose's hand and took her outside to the gardens. As they walked out the door, they saw Quigley and Duncan setting up on the east side of the garden, fighting over how things were supposed to be. "Duncan, you're doing it wrong! The chairs need to be farther apart." Quigley scolded.

"No, you're setting them too far apart. We won't be able to have enough room for everybody!" he argued.

Rose and Violet looked at each shaking there heads before Violet set Kit on her feet, "Go run to Daddy." She whispered to the little toddler.

Kit smiled brightly up at her mother, and then ran to her father, giggling the whole way. At the sound of his child's laugh, Quigley couldn't help but stop arguing with his brother to wrap his little girl into his arms. Duncan also couldn't fight the corners of his lips as he watched his precious niece. "I wove you, Daddy." Kit said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

Violet and Rose chuckled as both men became putty in the hands of that little girl. "Works every time." Violet said as she led Rose further out into the gardens.  
Even to this day, Rose could never get over the beauty of the life growing around her as she walked through this place. Flowers and plants of all kinds grew everywhere around her. A few tall, Weeping Willows grew next to the small creek that flowed into the nearby pond. A rot iron bridge went over the creek and led to a stone bench that sat right under one of the weeping willows. Rose remembered that bench from three and a half years ago when Klaus first brought her here. Now the following day, they'd be married in this very garden, surrounding by the wonders of it all.

"_Whoa, that's nerve wracking."_ Rose thought as she walked over the bridge with her future sister-in-law. Her nerves had been out of control for days now.

Unfortunately, her future sister-in-law noticed this, "Getting the pre-wedding jitters?" she asked as they walked onto the bridge.

"Is it really that obvious?" Rose groaned.

Violet chuckled a little as she threw her arm around Rose's shoulders, "Every girl goes through that the day before her wedding. If you didn't have them, I'd be a little worried."

Rose sighed as she shook her head in disbelief, "I just can't believe it's finally here. My weddings tomorrow, I'm getting married." She stated, looking around her stunned at the realization of the situation.

"And you and Klaus will live happily ever after." Violet said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I don't know about the happily ever after. Pirates don't usually get those." Rose responded.

"I don't know. It seems like some do. Your parents for example, after all those years of thinking each other were dead then finding each other seems a lot like a happy ending." Violet pointed out.

"But we still had the war, then Madame Minuit, and well, the East India Trading Company hasn't completely given up on wiping us off the face of the planet just yet. Things aren't perfect like in those stupid fairytales you hear about and they never will be. Some times look better than others, but the bad times really never go away completely especially if you're a pirate." Rose disagreed.

Now Violet was the one who sighed, "Life's not meant to be perfect, but that doesn't mean you can't have a happy ending."

"But Violet, it's not a happy ending because it hasn't ended yet. I'm sure other things will happen and I'm almost positive that not everything will be pleasant." Rose looked out over the garden and knew in her mind that tomorrow was definitely not the end. More was to happen. She just wasn't sure just how much was bad or good.

* * *

After she and Violet ended their little talk, Rose headed back up to the mansion. In her mind, she pondered about the possibilities of the future. She wondered what the bad and the good could be as she made her way up the large staircase. But before she made it to her room, she heard someone walking up behind her. "What don't I get a 'hello' from my gorgeous fiancée?" a voice she would recognize in a heartbeat said.

Without a single word, Rose turned around on her heel and jumped into her soon-to-be-hubby's arms. Klaus spun her around before setting her on her feet to plant a kiss on her lips. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for a good hour." He said after they broke apart.

"Violet and I were talking." Rose replied quickly, not wanting to go into detail.

Klaus however knew his bride-to-be all too well, "Pre-wedding jitters" he said. Rose nodded, looking down at her shoes, "Rose, don't be ashamed. Heck, I have them too, but it doesn't matter since they'll just go away the minute we lay eyes on each other at the alter."

Rose sighed as she leaned against his chest, "Oh, I just want this over with. I just want to be your wife and have it done without all the drama of a wedding."

Klaus rested his chin on her head, stroking her back comfortingly, "I know, hon, but we do want tomorrow to be memorable so let's just make the most of all the drama and excitement. This is a once in a lifetime event for us." He said with a smile.

She smiled in return as she looked up at him, "Oh, I love you, Klaus Baudelaire."

In response, Klaus leaned down and kissed Rose's soft lips, "I love you too, Rose Sparrow."

**Author's notes: I know I might've promised a bachelor or bachelorette party, but I think I'll just make that a one-shot in the future. I felt this was where I should leave off so that's what I'm gonna do. The next chapter should be the hardest I'm every going to write thus far so pointers or suggestions would be nice. I'll also be more motivated if I get some reviews.**

**This is IMPORTANT!**

**From the next chapter to the end of the story, I'm going to try and incorporate more of the Series of Unfortunate Events so if you have yet to read them I would suggest doing so otherwise certain things may be harder to understand. I'm also rereading them to get more ideas to put in so try and look closely for any hidden goodies from the book series in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter: Father of the Bride

**Chapter 12: Father of the Bride**

That night as Rose lied in bed trying to get her mind to slow down so she could get some sleep, she couldn't help but think of the future ahead of her. But unlike earlier that day, when she now thought of the future, she couldn't hide the glorious smile that spread across her face. In less than a day, she'd finally be joined to the man she's loved since she was oh so young. In her head, she kept picturing her new life with her husband, sailing with him on the Dark Avenger, lying lazily on the beach, or even just being in his arms. It didn't matter where just so long as she was with him and he with her.

Then after she'd finally drifted into a peacefully sleep, her mind started traveling in a rather different direction. She saw herself running around the vast garden behind the mansion. It looked as if she was chasing something. As the image became clearer, Rose saw that she was chasing a small boy no more than two years old with gorgeous dark curls and big, chocolate brown eyes that matched her own. His face was broken out into a large grin as he ran around an oak tree. His beautiful smile showed off his adorable dimples that Rose knew he'd gotten from his father. The look on her face as she caught up with the little boy and wrapped him up in her arms was that of pure bliss. His giggles of delight sounded like the chime of a bell. Her smile widened as the sounds of said giggles reached her ears. Rose couldn't begin to understand the wave of love that washed over her as she looked at his gorgeous little face.

Unfortunately, this state of mind was not reality which she soon found out when she felt someone shaking her shoulder, "Rosie, it's time to get up." She heard her mother say.

Rose moaned as she buried her face in her pillow, "Ugh, ten more minutes" she pleaded. She didn't want to stop dreaming about the gorgeous little boy she'd seen.

"Rosie, it's your wedding day. Ye've got to get up so we can start getting you ready." Arabella insisted as she continued to shake her daughter awake. Even on one of the most exciting days of her life, Rose still didn't want to get up early. _"Why did she have to be so much like her father?"_ Arabella thought.

With a groan, Rose pulled her self up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." She moaned as she headed towards her washroom. The excitement of the events that were to occur in only a few hours finally hit Rose when she was relaxing in the tub. A huge grin broke out on her beaming face, "I'm getting married today." She muttered, barely above a whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Dark Avenger, Klaus was sprawled across his large bed in the captain's cabin still asleep. His unconscious mind was showing him images of a gorgeous young woman wearing a pure white dress, the most beautiful smile spread across her face as she made her way closer to him with each slow and graceful step she took. It was such a shame that at the very moment she placed her hand in his, the young captain was awoken in a very cold…and wet way. Klaus shot up in bed to find his brother-in-law standing beside his bed, holding a now empty, wooden bucket. "What the hell, Quigley?" Klaus cursed which he didn't do very often might I add.

Quigley gave him an innocent look, "Well, I tried shaking you, but that didn't work so I had no choice." He said, smirking.

Klaus just scoffed as he threw the now wet covers off of him and then scowled at his first mate, "Get out so I can get ready and make sure the others are up." He grumbled as he stood up and stretched his limbs. Quigley nodded before leaving the cabin to awaken the others, hopefully in a not-so-wet way.  
The day before, Klaus' mother, Beatrice and Violet had demanded that all the men leave the mansion on the eve of the wedding so they could have a girls' night. Of course Timothy instantly agreed and shooed every male out the front door in less than ten minutes although Klaus knew from the beginning that getting kicked out of the house was just an excuse so Duncan and Quigley could force him into having a bachelor party. Lucky for him, they were on a private island that had no strippers. Klaus was definitely not one for that sort of thing. Plus, he knew Rose would kill him if she ever found out. So the 'party' was mainly just all the men drinking the night away. Captain Jack especially liked this idea and for once wasn't sending Klaus death glares as everyone merrily drank well into the night.  
However, for fear of having a serious hangover the next morning, Klaus barely drank the single bottle of rum his father had handed him. His mind was just too occupied elsewhere. He kept wondering what his blushing bride was doing at the very moment he watched his family drink themselves stupid. He also couldn't help but wonder what said bride was going to look like when he first saw her at the end of the aisle. Klaus was just hoping his jaw didn't drop in astonishment or his eye bugged out with wonder behind his glasses.

After soaking in the tub for a few minutes, Klaus got dressed in just a white baggy shirt, brown pants and his boots. Knowing him and the others would have to go through the forest to actually get back to the mansion, Beatrice said they'd have to dress in their wedding attire when they came back to the mansion, but demanded that they had to stay far away from the west wing of the house.  
So there they all were, trudging through the jungle at 8:00 in the morning. Captain Jack seemed to be having a bit of a hangover, but since he'd had so much experience in that department, he was able to hide his discomfort. Klaus was also sure that if Arabella found out just how much rum her husband had had the night before, she'd be sure to lock away Jack's stash for a good week or so. Arabella had definitely passed down her temper to her oldest daughter so Klaus knew what the outcome would be if he ever did something similar. Her temper was just another thing the young man loved about his bride.

Upon reaching the mansion, the young captain couldn't help but feel nervous as the reality of the situation crashed down on him. He was getting married. In just a few short hours, he'd be married and have a wife. His heart started to race a mile a minute as he walked up the steps to the mansion and headed toward the east wing. Klaus was shaking as he dressed himself. Even though he knew he wanted this more than anything, he couldn't stop his nerves from going haywire. He started to wonder if putting his head between his knees for a few minutes would help, but realized that probably wouldn't help and in fact would just make all his blood rush to his head. But then his mind drifted off to the young woman on the other side of the mansion that was to be his wife. As the image of her radiant face entered his mind, his nerves calmed significantly and the young captain was able to relax for at least an hour or so.

* * *

After she had finished bathing, Rose dried herself off and put on the bath robe Beatrice demanded she put on. When she walked into her room she found Beatrice tapping her foot impatiently by the door. "It's about time, Missy. Come on, we've got to get ready." She said as she grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her out the door and down the hallway towards one of the many parlors in this huge house. When the door was opened, Rose saw that all the woman and girls of the house were running around the room, getting ready for the ceremony. A small table covered with assortments of fruit and other light breakfast foods sat at the far wall while yet another table across the room was covered with different kinds of perfumes and make-up (which was 18th century style, but still wonderful). The rest of the room was scattered with bridesmaids' dress, shoes and other accessories. However at a far corner of the room her dress and veil were hanging from a nail in the wall therefore out of all the disarray of the room.  
Before she could utter a single word, Isadora and Violet forced her into one of the plush chairs in the middle of the room and started yanking and pulling at her hair, trying to tame her dark brown curls. Arabella took some sympathy on her daughter and handed her a small plate of fruit to nibble on in hopes of forgetting the pain of having her hair done. "Thanks Mom" Rose said as before taking a small bit of an apple slice.

"Rose, how can you eat at a time like this?" Violet asked as she began pinning back small parts of Rose's hair.

"Uh, I stick the food in my mouth and chew." Was Rose's witty reply.

"When I was about to get married, I nearly threw up at the sight of food. Shouldn't you be just as nervous right about now?" she asked, slightly stunned that Rose wasn't hyperventilating.

"If you keep talking about it, I might start becoming nervous and usually the maid of honor is supposed to make sure the bride doesn't get too nervous, right?" Rose asked her, raising an eyebrow at Violet.

Violet shook her head, "Sorry, I just don't understand why you're so calm."

Rose chuckled a little, "I don't know the answer to that either."

"Enough of this chit-chat," Beatrice said as she walked over to the girls, "Finish up her hair and then let's get the gown on her. We've only got two hours before the wedding!" she said before running off toward the other side of the room where they'd set up a dressing area.

Rose raised an eyebrow up at Violet, "Only two hours?"

Violet shook her head as she pushed Rose's head back down so she could finish, "It's Mom we're talking about, Rose. This behavior is to be expected in a situation such as this." She explained.

"True, true" Rose muttered as she watched Jason's girlfriend, Diana try and help Arabella get a fussy Cassie into a small, light blue dress with only one large ribbon around the waist. Rose smirked as Cassie lost the battle and crossed her arms over her chest, adding in a little humph.

An hour later, Rose found herself dressed in the gorgeous white gown she'd gotten just a few short weeks ago. It was all starting to finally feel real as her mother fastened the back of the gown and spun her around to face the rest of the women in the room. Beatrice was wiping her eyes with a tissue while the rest of the girls smiled brightly. Arabella was trying her best to keep her tears from falling, but it was a losing battle. Rose turned to her mother and wrapped her arms around her as she fought her own tears, "I love you, Momma." She whispered as her mother pulled her tightly to chest.

"Oh, I love you too, baby. I can't believe this day has finally come. My little girl is finally leaving home." Arabella said as she held her oldest daughter as tightly as she could. Ever since Rose was a small child, she knew this day would come, but she never thought it would be so soon. It felt as if it was just yesterday she held the tiny infant in her arms, gazing down at the little face that stole her heart. This was indeed the hardest part of parenthood. It was now time to let go.

* * *

As this was all taking place in the west wing, a certain older pirate captain paced the guest room, dreading every single little tick of the old grandfather clock, sitting beside the old, oak door. For twenty-one years, Captain Jack Sparrow had known this day would come; the day he gave up his firstborn daughter to a young man whose ancestry he had despised all his life. After learning more about this boy for four years, Jack had learned to trust him, but he'd never outright admit it nor would he ever like the idea of that young man marrying his oldest daughter. But then again, he never liked the idea of her marrying period. No matter how many years passed or how old she became, she'd always remain that little, freckle-faced, curly-haired girl in his eyes.  
"Jack?" a male voice said as he heard a knock on his door. It opened a minute later and there stood Jack's former enemy, Timothy Baudelaire. "You okay?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes as he fixed his coat in front of the mirror, "What makes you think I wouldn't be?" he asked, trying yet again to hide his true emotions about the current circumstances.  
However, Timothy Baudelaire was not a dimwit nor could he be fooled as easily as anyone else. With this in mind, he was able to easily see through Jack's facade. "I know it's hard to watch her grow up, but it's not as if you'll never see her again." He said sincerely. Jack said nothing as he stood frozen in front of the mirror, refusing to look at his former enemy. He refused to show emotion in front of Baudelaire, but Timothy knew what Jack was going through, having experienced letting his own daughter go even after she'd already been married.  
"Jack, please listen. I know it hurts, letting them go after swearing you'd never let anything happen to them, but we can't stop them from growing up. No matter how much we'd like to; it's just impossible." Jack still kept his eyes looking to the floor. This was one conversation he refused to acknowledge. He would not spill his guts to this man no matter the circumstance. Timothy sighed as he realized this too, "Please don't blame Klaus for this. I know you can't stand him…"

"I never said that." Jack cut in. Truth of the matter was, Klaus was starting to grow on him, but Jack would rather face Davy Jones again then admit this truth.

Unable to hold back the anger he'd felt every time Jack showed his dislike for his son, Timothy snapped, "Well, it certainly didn't need to be said, did it? It's quite obvious what you think of my boy. You'd like nothing better than the beat the ever-loving shit out of him all because of his ancestry and the fact that Rose loves him and vise versa."

Jack let out a large breath of air as he turned around and glared at the man before him, "In the beginning, yes, that was very true, but after watching all the things that kid did for my daughter, I had no choice but to see the truth. I've seen how much he loves her, but that doesn't change the fact that watching her go is ripping me in two, savvy?" he was breathing rather heavily as he finished this. Admitting the truth just made the feeling of letting his daughter go even worse. This made it even more real than the fact that the ceremony was in less than an hour. He could no longer hold onto any excuses he tried to make to keep her longer. They'd all run out and now…it was over.

To say Timothy was shocked to hear Jack didn't hate Klaus was an understatement. Even more so was the fact that he understood how much the young man loved Rose. And here Jack stood, admitting it all to a man he had considered his enemy for many years. Yes, Timothy finally believed he was seeing the real side of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack," he began, "I understand how you feel about that, but like I said, Rose isn't going to be gone for good. She'll be right here, but instead of being the little girl you see her as; she'll be the young married woman that now stands just down the hall. I'm not saying you have to stop seeing her as your little girl, but you also need to understand that even if you see her as a child, she really isn't one. She's finally grown up. She's ready for this. This is what makes her happy. This is what she wants. And this…is her future."  
He paused here, looking at the sadden face of a man who's just come to the reality that his daughter is finally grown up and ready to leave the nest. "Can you not look back now and see for yourself what a wonderful woman she's turned out to be? And can you not tell me how proud you are? How happy you are to see how she turned out? Cause the only reason she is who she is, is because she has a wonderful father who taught her so much even in the few years he actually had her. Jack, just go look at her and see how happy she is. And then remember the large part you had in making that lonely, hurt teenaged girl into the gorgeous, happy, young woman she is at this very moment."

Jack couldn't help but feel a large burden fall from his shoulders at these words. All he had to do was open his eyes and see what was standing right in front of him the whole time. Rose had grown so much in the few years he had gotten her back and it was mostly because of him. The emptiness of the thought of loosing his daughter was trickling away only to be replaced by a swelling feeling of pride as he walked towards the door of the room. Jack also felt something else fading away; his dislike for the patriarch of the Baudelaire family. With a sigh, he turned around and faced his former enemy with a grateful look, "I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth, but…thank you, Timothy." He said before closing the door behind him.

Timothy stood there shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm guessing this means he actually doesn't hate me anymore." But immediately after the words left his mouth, the older man shook his head with a chuckle, "Nah, he'll forever hate my guts in public, but then again, the man has to keep up a reputation." And with this said, he left the now empty, guest bedroom and hurried off to find his son before being called down to perform the marriage.

**Author's notes: This was a very difficult chapter to write, but it gets harder from here on out so things well go slow unfortunately. Please, oh please, give me at least five reviews or I'll never update, savvy?**


	13. Chapter: This is my Solemn Vow

**Chapter 13: This is my Solemn Vow**

As the hour drew nearer and nearer, Rose had a rather difficult time wiping the seemingly non-stop smile from her face. She'd been waiting for this for four years now. The excitement that built up over that amount of time could really make a person loose their sanity. However, Rose was able to keep her head as her mother and bridesmaids were placing final touches on themselves and her. Yet as the time for the ceremony drew even closer, Rose completely missed seeing the figure standing in the doorway watching her as she prepared for the live-changing event that was to be her wedding.  
Taking Timothy's advice, Jack had walked down to the parlor where the women were finishing up. The sight of the young woman standing in front of him filled his heart so full of love and pride it could've exploded. Just looking at her radiant face as her mother fixed the veil and tiara into place, made his lips twitch up into a proud grin. Timothy had been right. Rose had changed so much in the few short years she had been reunited with her true family. No longer was she the scared, abused child that begged for the love and comfort she'd been denied for so many years. Now before him stood a brave, determined, young woman who was ready to take on the life she chose and he couldn't have been more proud of his precious daughter.

Without warning, Beatrice (the older one) burst into the room, practically shoving Jack in as well, and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Hurry, it's about to start! Everyone get downstairs and into your places. Jack, Rose, you stay here till I come back for you." She said as she pushed the wedding party out of the room.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched them all run down the hallway and toward the stairs leading down the entryway and out into the gardens. He turned to Rose with an amused look on his face, "Has she always been that crazy?" he asked as he walked towards his child.

Rose smirked before replying, "Only when things a little hectic."

Jack chuckled a little as he put his arm around his daughter, "Have I told you just how beautiful you look right now?" he asked as the proud grin returned to his face.

Rose smiled up at her father, "Not yet"

"Well, in that case," he said before leaning down to kiss her head, "You look gorgeous, luv." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"Thank you, Daddy" Rose whispered back as she returned his embrace.

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other close as the seconds turned to minutes and before they knew it, Beatrice was running back into the room ushering them down the stairs towards the back doors that led to the gardens. Violet and Quigley stood behind Isadora and Duncan as they waited in front of the tall mahogany doors. Rose's heart started beating faster as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out the doors, getting into their places. Beatrice wiped tears from her eyes before kissing Rose on the cheek, "I can't believe this day's finally come." She whispered, "I'm so proud of the woman you've become Rosie."

Rose wrapped her arms around the woman who'd been a second mother to her for as long as she could remember, "I love you, Beatrice." She said as tears began to well up in her dark brown eyes.  
Beatrice returned the embrace before she pulled away and held Rose at arm's length, "I'd best get out there. I've got to make sure Klaus isn't loosing his head or wearing a large hole in the ground." Rose giggled as Beatrice gave her hands one last squeeze before heading out a separate door into the garden.

Jack did his best to keep himself composed, but hiding the fact that he had tears in his eyes was rather difficult at this given time. Even though he knew this was what Rose wanted and this was what made her happy, Jack just couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that he was loosing her for good. No matter how much he fought it, it just wasn't going to budge.  
Rose however did see the tears her father tried to hard to hide and knew what he was thinking just from the look on his face, "Dad, you're not loosing me. No matter what my last name is or whether I'm married or not, I'm still your daughter. Nothing nor nobody can change that." As she said this, Rose had to fight her tears even harder. The minute she made her way down that aisle and said 'I do', she knew things were going to change drastically, but no matter what the man standing next to her would always be her father and she'd never stop loving him.

Barely winning the battle against his own tears, Jack pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, "I know, luv. I know, but that unfortunately doesn't make it any easier for me to give you away."

"I love you, Dad." Rose said as she finally let a few tears spill from her eyes.

Jack sighed as he felt a few slip down his face, "I love you, my little piratess." He whispered, with his infamous smirk on his face. Rose laughed as she pulled out of his embrace, grinning brightly. Soft music started coming from outside the doors, signaling the start of the ceremony. "You ready for this, Rosie?" Jack asked as he offered her his arm.

Rose sighed as she linked arms with her father, "Let's do this." And with that said, they walked towards the doors and waited for them to fly open to reveal the long walk Jack had known would come from the minute his daughter had been born.

* * *

It felt as if a million butterflies were losing their sanity in Rose's stomach as she waited for the large, oak doors to open out into the garden where the ceremony was to take place. Just outside of those doors, her future stood there waiting for her. The one ceremony that she'd been waiting for her whole life was just seconds from taking place. Rose felt as if she was going to start hyperventilating right there and then when she saw the door knobs begin to turn. With one quick movement, the oak doors flew open to reveal a long white aisle made of silk leading up to a dome of bright red roses that stood over the alter. And there standing next to his father was her fiancée, Klaus Baudelaire.  
There he stood dressed in his best white shirt and black pants along with his black boots, black vest, and blue knee-length coat. He seemed just as nervous as she did until he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway all dressed in white. In an instant, all his nervousness melted away to be replaced by pure wonder. The young woman at the end of the aisle captivated his very being. Her beauty was beyond that of a goddess what with her chocolate curls that was pulled up around her face with just a few stands falling loose. The small tiara that held her veil in place upon her head only made his mind truly believe that she was princess. But out of all of these, it was her smile that left him breathless as she came closer and closer to his side.

The minute her eyes beheld the man who had full possession of her heart, the butterflies in her stomach vanished within a blink of an eye. A feeling of pure bliss spread from the tips of her fingers then throughout her whole body. This was the moment of truth. This is what she had been waiting for. Now was the time to make the ultimate proclamation of her love and devotion to the man who had saved her life more times than she could count. Rose's face broke out into a huge grin that made her face glow when she made that first step down the aisle.  
As she passed the aisles of white chairs filled with friends and family, Rose couldn't hold back the tears that she'd try to keep at bay. Nearly her whole family was there watching her with proud looks on their faces as her father escorted her. Up at the front, Rose saw her mother smiling brightly as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Rose smiled back before turning her attention away from her family and back onto her groom.

Before they all knew it, father and daughter had reached the end of the aisle and were now standing next to the groom. Rose could barely hold in her excitement as her father kissed her cheek before placing her hand in her fiancé's. Jack however wasn't quite through just yet. As he placed Rose's hand in Klaus', he gave the young man the fiercest glare he could muster up, "I swear to God, boy, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I'll cut your throat and throw your body of the back of my ship, savvy?" he growled.

Rose rolled her eyes as Klaus nodded his head, showing no emotion on his face whatsoever. She should've known something like that was going to happen.  
Jack, satisfied that the boy got the message, turned around and went to sit beside his wife in the front row. Seeing Jack's evil glare as he whispered something in Klaus' ear, Arabella knew exactly what her husband had done, but just couldn't bring herself to scold him for it. When he had sat down beside her, Jack wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as he saw her wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. He knew this had to be just as hard for her as it was for him, but she seemed to handle it much better than he did and since she actually like the boy she was further reassured that her daughter would be well taken care of. Jack sighed, knowing that Klaus would never do anything to purposefully hurt Rose, but even after all the talks he had with the multiple amount of people that understood his situation, he just couldn't stop the pain in his heart as he watched his daughter up there, becoming the wife of a Baudelaire.

Klaus felt his heart race with excitement as Rose passed her bouquet of red roses to Violet before he took her hands in his. Rose smiled brightly up at him as Timothy gave the opening speech. Neither of the two was paying any attention as this was going on. Instead they were both trying to contain their excitement at finally being bonded together for eternity. However, they were both pulled back when Timothy asked, "Klaus Timothy Baudelaire, do you take this woman to be your bride?"

Klaus smiled brightly as he gazed into Rose's deep, brown eyes, "I do." He replied.

Rose's smile grew even bigger as yet more tears swelled up in her eyes as the moment finally came when Timothy asked, "Rose Arabella Sparrow, do you take this man to be your husband?"

The young woman's face glowed with sheer happiness as she stared up into the dark, blue eyes of her love, "I do." She replied

Timothy then took the rings from Quigley and handed Rose's to Klaus. As he placed the ring on her finger, Klaus recited his vows, "Rose Arabella Sparrow, I take you as my beloved wife and from this day forward, I promise to love, care, and cherish you till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

Rose had to take a deep breath so as not to start sobbing her heart out with happiness as she too was handed Klaus' ring and recited her vows while slipping the gold band onto his finger, "Klaus Timothy Baudelaire, I take you as my beloved husband and from this day forward, I promise to love, care, and cherish you till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

Tears were falling from both of their eyes as Timothy said the final words that they'd been waiting to hear for so long, "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And with that said, Klaus lifted the blusher and quickly wrapped his arms around his bride's waist before he kissed her with the most amount of passion as he could give. Rose too returned that amount as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. A few wolf whistles and cat-calls could be heard from the audience as the kiss continued for what felt like a few minutes. Finally breaking apart, while blushing bright red, Klaus and Rose started down the aisle, walking hand in hand for the first time as husband and wife.

**Author's notes: Oh God, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. Gosh, man, this was the most tear-jerking part of this series yet! I know the vows weren't the most traditional, but I don't care. They seemed perfect for Klaus and Rose. I can't believe I finally did it! THEY'RE MARRIED AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh my gosh, I'm so happy right now. Please give me some reviews to make me even more happy. Come on, people, we've been building up to this moment since I first published the first book! Now would be the BEST time for a review!**

**Oh and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
